


The Thinning

by FMB



Series: The Thinning AU [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: But whatever, Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Credence and Newt are seniors in high school, M/M, Minor plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, and im posting it all at once, and yes its long, but not really?, minor bdsm elements, so not too bad, still going to hell tho, this fandom needs more filth, this fic is shit btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMB/pseuds/FMB
Summary: Going along with the world created in the film The Thinning, Credence must survive with subpar grades, Newt needs to adjust to the sudden change from England to America, and Percival just has too big a heart.Surprisingly, the easy solution for all of these issues is simple:Tons of fuckin sex.





	The Thinning

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, I'm shit, I know.

Credence Barebone knew a lot of things that he really shouldn't have. This knowledge has kept him alive for the last ten years of his life, keeping him a part of the living and out of harms' way. He knew these things for two reasons. The first: His mother was a senator. The second: Credence was an awfully unlucky child.

When he was only in fourth grade, Credence happened upon a conversation between his mother and her colleagues. This conversation concerned the 10-241, something that Credence had been taking a part of for the past three years. Something that has been looming over Credence the further along in his schooling he got, and the more he realized he didn't really understand any of it. But, more important than the 10-241, they were discussing what they called their 'free passes.'

Apparently, like most other things in politics, the 10-241 was rigged. It shouldn't have surprised anyone, especially not the son of a senator, but to hear her chatting to her colleagues about how Credence was going to be a smart young man and will make his way into the government just like she had made him sick to his stomach. Not because he doubted her, but because he now knew that if she wanted him to, he would pass his 10-241, no questions asked. Not because he was a smart kid, but because she could vouch for him.

That's essentially what the free pass was. Someone of high importance would be allowed one person still in school to move on to the next grade level, despite their final 10-241 test scores. The student wouldn't know about this, of course. They would take the test just like anyone else and suffer the anxiety in the few minutes it took for the teachers to call their names. They would have to worry about the impact their grades might have on their final test scores. They would have to say goodbye to their parents every year before the test and pray that they would be coming home that night.

When Mary Lou found out that Credence knew, she lost all love for him. She used this as a threat against him, a way to make him do what she wanted, a way to punish him with fear when he didn't perform the way she wanted him to. What used to be a bright, happy boy with a loving mother turned into a scared, affection-starved fool desperate to do everything to earn his mother's attention. It certainly didn't help when Mary Lou adopted another child, a young girl who was far more like her mother than Credence ever would be. He knew he had a limited time left. If he couldn't grasp the basics of school, he would fail his 10-241, and this time, Ma won't be there to save him.

No longer vying for the dastardly woman's protection, Credence turned instead to his studies in an attempt to save himself. He sought out tutors, took extra classes after school, even personally confronted his professors to see how he could improve. They all recognized what he was doing, of course. They all had a sort of pity for him. The look in their eyes made Credence feel only that much more desperate, that much more eager to learn, but it seemed futile. The 10-241 was coming, and Credence wasn't going to survive another year.

Or so he thought, until one of his professors seemed to take mercy on his poor soul. It was an accidental arrangement. What had started off as intense five-hour sessions focused on calculus, chemistry, and world history turned into tests all their own when Credence realized his professor had eyes for him and not his grades. It was a confusing turn, something Credence didn't think could ever happen, but he was scared and would do anything it took to survive.

If there was one thing Credence was particularly good at, one thing that he learned and performed perfectly, it was how to be a loyal worshiper of God. Years of church taught Credence how to kneel before God and pray for hours on end. It taught him how to praise the Lord with every stroke of his tongue, and how to take communion dutifully and gratefully. He learned to obey God's word with every fiber of his being, to be His loyal servant, to be His devoted. He learned to be silent in order to hear God's guidance. And, most importantly, he learned that God can come in many shapes and forms.

And _his_ God was in the form of Mister Percival Graves.

Every day he obeyed Percival was a day he bought. Credence hadn't known it at the time, but Percival himself was a very important man. So important that he, too, had a free pass to give. And since Percival didn't have any children of his own, it was essentially up for grabs. And Credence was doing all he can to keep it his.

He had to wonder if it was all of his praying that got him through school for so many years. Maybe it was the pity his teachers gave him when they rewarded him with C+ and B- for 'trying.' Maybe his mother really was looking out for him instead of Chastity, who was far more intelligent and obedient that Credence could ever be.

Or maybe, just maybe, it had something to do with the fact that Credence had Mr. Graves buried halfway down his throat.

He didn't think it would ever change. Wasn't really sure if he wanted it to. It gave him a weird sort of sense of achievement when he thought about the fact that he was winning Graves' affections by this carnal act, one that he never thought he would partake in until after high school, and certainly not before he was married. He rarely ever thought of his future past high school until he started doing this, and now the only thing he thought of was whether or not Mr. Graves would keep him.

The day that threatened to change everything came a few days after a British professor and his younger brother moved to New York for work. The teacher, a spry, pleasant man named Theseus Scamander, had been offered a job as a professor at Credence's school. In order to accept this job, however, his little brother, young Newton Scamander, would have to take the 10-241, even though he was already a senior and, according to his teachers back home, had a brilliant young mind. The two of them agreed because they were both quite certain that Newt could easily pass the 10-241, no problems.

Or at least, that's what they had everyone thinking until Theseus Scamander came bursting into Mr. Graves' classroom during his and Credence's 'sessions.' Graves nearly kneed Credence in the chin if the boy hadn't tucked himself further under his desk first.

“Mr. Scamander,” Percival said loudly, trying to sound pleasantly surprised instead of impatiently annoyed, “What can I do for you, old friend?”

“Percival, please forgive my intrusion. I must ask you for a favor,” Theseus explained as he quickly approached Percival's desk. Underneath, Credence sighed through his nose and merely set his chin on Percival's knee, listening with little interest.

“What ever is the matter?” Percival urged, setting both hands atop his desk as he remained seated, and Credence could hear Theseus stop just in front of them.

“I have concerns, Percival. Concerns about Newt and his performance in your class,” Theseus explained calmly, although his feet tapped against the ground in an anxious gesture, “His latest grades are all well above the passing mark for his classes... all except yours. You gave him a C. A _C_ , Percival. I don't understand--”

“Theseus, you brother simply isn't doing well in my class. I'm sorry, but it seems like Chemistry just isn't his forte.” Percival cut in tiredly. Credence could feel the tremor in Percival's thigh. He was becoming tense.

“I've seen his marks on his homework and quizzes. He gets a B+ at minimum. How can you justify this?” Theseus pressed, and Percival let out a long sigh, one that Credence mimicked silently.

“Chemistry is not just about the book work. It's about participation. You can't theorize everything, you _must_ test it. And whenever we do experiments in class, he.... well, he outright refuses to pick a partner. He doesn't partake in the discussions, either. In fact, I've caught him doodling in his notebook more times than I care to count.” Percival mentioned snidely. Credence grew tired of the conversation began to kiss up and down Graves' clothed knees and thighs. The only thing he ever revealed was Percival's cock, but Percival hated it when Credence did anything untoward while he was chatting with a colleague. Claimed all teachers had a sixth sense when it came to their students.

Percival's thighs tensed, then relaxed, and Credence felt his foot—slipped out from his pricey leather shoes, grind against Credence's groin. His actions were appreciated. Credence pressed his smile against Graves' calf so he could feel it.

“Please, Percival,” Theseus continued to grovel for his little brother, “You have to understand... Newt is... he's _shy_. He's a brilliant man; I know you can see it. He just gets nervous in crowds. You have to give him _some_ leeway.”

Percival sighed deeply, sounding put upon. Credence impatiently tugged at the hem of his pants, wishing he could beg him to send Theseus away.

“Please...” Theseus begged one last time, his voice thick with emotion, “He's everything to me, Percival. He's not slow; he's just shy.”

So there it was, the reason why they had come to America in the first place. Britain was notorious for sacrificing their infirmed and injured to reach the annual five percent. Typically it would be life-threatening illnesses or incapacitating injuries, but somehow that bled into the mentally vulnerable. Just a few years before they had shut down almost a third of their mental institutions due to loss of patients.

Percival sighed again, and Credence could hear his chair creak as he leaned back. He was thinking about it, then. Credence didn't know if that was good or not. “Fine,” Percival mumbled, “I'll give him another shot. But he has to work for his grade, Theseus.”

Credence frowned, peering up as if he could see Graves' face through the table. He couldn't help but wonder what Graves was thinking. He could feel the man's heel dig into the meat of his thigh, something that should have been comforting.

“Send him to me after school. I'll see what he can do.” Graves decided, and Credence could feel himself pouting.

“Thank you, Percival. I owe you one,” Theseus said genuinely, leaving soon after. Credence waited patiently, waited until he heard Percival's classroom door slam shut, and then he moodily huffed.

Above him, Percival chuckled. “Settle down, my pet. It's only for tutoring.” Graves reassured him, slipping a hand under the desk which Credence pressed his cheek against, craving the affection. “Unless you want him to join us?” Percival wondered aloud. Credence pouted, then immediately swallowed Graves' cock down greedily, humming against him in a possessive manner.

Percival jolted where he sat, a surprised yet amused little grunt coming from him, and with another, breathy chuckle, he muttered, “Alright, alright. Only tutoring.”

His hum turned pleasant, a satisfied noise instead of a jealous one, and he resumed his prayer upon his God, his lover, the only man who could keep him alive. It should have made him feel guilty, maybe. Should have made him feel stupid or maybe whorish, but in all honesty, Credence loved it. He loved _him_. He only wished that Percival could love him back.

\-------------------------

The next day after class, when Credence arrived at Percival's classroom, he found he wasn't the only one present. He stopped just a few steps into the room, frowning when he spotted a smaller, thinner, auburn-haired boy. This boy was sitting at one of the desks, textbook and work opened in front of him, while Professor Graves sat behind his desk, grading papers. He only looked up when Credence cleared his throat.

“Ah, there you are,” Percival hummed, setting his pen down and getting up. Credence grit his teeth but didn't respond. “Come, Mr. Newton Scamander here needs a partner for an experiment.”

Newton looked up at the mention of his name, then looked behind him at Credence, who merely frowned at him. Newton frowned right back.

“I-I don't need a partner, Professor, sir,” Newton stuttered out, looking back at Graves, “I can d-do this myself.”

“Nonsense. Come, Credence.” Percival urged, and Credence found himself moving despite his reluctance. He set his backpack on the desk and settled down beside Newton, although he gave them space to breathe.

“I really rather not,” Newt mumbled, keeping his eyes on his desk. Credence looked over Newt quietly, wondering if he was so off-putting that no one would want to work with him.

“This is the only way you can raise your grade, Newton. I need to know that you can perform these experiments.” Percival pressed, looking concerned. Newt seemed to curl in on himself, grimacing.

“Pardon me, Professor...” He mumbled, beginning to get up and pack away his things, “I'll pass the 10-241 without these experiments.”

“That would hardly do you any good,” Percival grunted, catching Newt's attention, “Even if you pass the 10-241, you aren't guaranteed a final passing grade.”

“What?” Newt blurted, looking startled, but Percival seemed tired of speaking. Instead, he nodded towards Credence, and Credence picked up from where he left off.

“The 10-241 is responsible for seventy percent of our final grades. Even if you get one hundred percent on the test, if you have a failing grade from your classes—which would be C or lower—you will fail your 10-241, and will be selected for the Thinning.”

Newt's jaw hung agape, startled by this information. Credence fleetingly glanced his way, wondering what he might be thinking. Percival slowly made his way around his desk, arms crossed and face devoid of expression. Slowly, very slowly, Newt began to sit back down.

Credence shifted in his seat. He half wanted to smirk at him, to preen and show how knowledgeable he is, how Percival relied on him for such information. He also wanted to reassure Newt, however, and tell him it would be alright, that the experiments really aren't all that terrible. In the end, he did neither and merely looked back down at his own desk until Newt muttered, “Alright. I'll do the experiment.”

“Good.” Percival hummed pleasantly, a smile on his face as if he hadn't just threatened Newt's life, “I'll collect the equipment.”

Together, Newt and Credence created two solutions that, when mixed resulted in a burst of thick foam. They worked for only an hour and were rewarded with a snake-like chute of purple suds shooting out from their beaker, causing Newt to yelp and Credence to flinch. Percival merely glanced up from his desk where he sat grading papers, smiled, and congratulated them.

“It looks like you've done it.” He told them, setting his pen down and leaning back in his seat, “Good job, Newt. B minus.”

“B minus?!” Newt blurted, looking startled to receive such a grade, “B-but we made what we had to!”

“True. You did. But this is a late assignment. I can't possibly give you full credit on a late assignment,” Percival stated cruelly, and Newt all but huffed and shoved his things in his bag, escaping the room without another word. He left the mess for Credence to clean up, although the boy wasn't all too torn up about it.

As Credence cleaned his area, Graves stood from his desk. While Credence washed the beakers and tubes in the metal sink in the back, Graves leaned against the edge of his desk and watched. When Credence dried them and put them away, Graves murmured, “Come here.”

Credence felt his skin tingle in delight, a pleasant shiver wracking through him at those two words. Ever faithful, Credence obeyed Percival's command and knelt before the man. He moaned the second Graves ran his fingers through his thin black hair.

“I'm proud of you,” Percival whispered, feeling the words affect Credence when the boy shuddered under his grasp, “Playing nice with others when I know you would rather be doing something else. Am I right?”

“Yes,” Credence whispered because he could never raise his voice any louder than that in Graves' presence, not when it was just the two of them. Percival graced him with his charismatic smile, and he stroked Credence's cheek gently.

“I want to give you something,” Percival said, immediately piquing Credence's interest. Percival rarely gave him things, but when he did, they were often the best gifts he could ask for. “Will you come to the car with me?”

The car. They've done plenty of things in Percival's car. It was the closest Credence ever got to his home, not that Percival never invited him, it was just hard for Credence to go because of his overbearing mother. She constantly tracked his phone's location, and if he were to leave the campus, she would know.

But the faculty parking lot was still on the campus. Credence happily got to his feet and followed Percival out of his room, carrying his backpack over his shoulder. As they went, Percival prattled on about school work, giving them some semblance of a cover lest anyone spot them together. Like usual, however, today the halls were empty. It was already long after the majority went home. The only people left were those seeking after school tutoring, the tutors, and the janitors.

“Come along,” Percival instructed, using his key card to open the parking lot door, granting the two of them access inside.

The garage was mostly empty. There were a few stray cars here and there. Percival's Bentley sat tucked away in a corner, somewhere inconspicuous, where the camera couldn't see. Percival unlocked his car and Credence quickly slid into the back seat, getting comfortable in the space while Percival came in on the other side.

They met in the middle, Percival pulling Credence forward and into a claiming kiss. Credence all but melted into his touch, licking into Percival's mouth as he inched closer and closer until he was sitting in Percival's lap. He could feel his strong hands settle on his hips, rubbing his thumbs into his flesh. Credence moaned happily against Percival's lips, beginning to roll his hips wantonly against Percival's lap. He could feel Percival's cock swell underneath his lap, a rewarding sensation that Credence greedily enjoyed. While he loved having Percival in his mouth most days, he always preferred the days that Percival shoved his cock in another hole.

Percival pulled away from Credence's delectable mouth with a grunt and a smirk, and he murmured, “This wasn't what I wanted to give you.”

Credence huffed and leaned down, running his tongue from Percival's collarbone up to his ear, which he then proceeded to pull between his teeth and nibble on. Sighing in pleasure, Percival's hips twitched upwards. Credence rutted right down onto him, smiling against his skin before he scraped his teeth along the strained tendon in Percival's neck.

“Naughty,” Percival panted, his hands traveling first up Credence's body, then back down and around until he was groping his ass. He squeezed Credence so tight that the boy had to lift himself off of Percival's lap, shuddering. He pulled away from Graves' neck and tilted his head back, biting his lip as Percival kneaded him.

“Why are you distracting me?” Graves huffed, pulling one hand back and striking it across Credence's ass, making the boy jolt forward with a yelp. “Don't you want your gift?” He spanked him again, and Credence curled forward, gripping the back of the seat in two tight fists. “Don't you want to see what I got you, my pet?”

Credence panted roughly, but he enveloped Percival's mouth with his own, wanting to feel Percival's tongue pressing against his own and running along his teeth. Percival began to do what Credence wanted him to, which was loosening his belt and slip his hands underneath his waistband.

“Do you want this instead?” Percival groaned against his lips, pulling away from his mouth to suck and lick along the column of his throat, “Would you rather I return your gift and instead give you my fingers?”

Credence whined and rolled his hips back into Percival's grip, feeling his palms press firmly into soft flesh. “Want both,” Credence decided to whisper, and Percival began to laugh, pulling one hand free from Credence's pants to give him one last rough spank, eliciting a long, drawn-out moan from his boy.

“Greedy,” Percival growled, digging his hand into his abused bottom, getting a few more delicious whines. “You just want the whole world on a plate, don't you? Spoiled brat. Look at what I've made you.”

Credence whimpered softly, nuzzling into Percival's neck and clinging to him tightly. Percival sighed, sounding put upon and said lazily, "But you are mine, after all.” Such words only made Credence smile against the older man's skin.

"Yes." Credence responded needlessly, rolling his hips on Percival's lap again. The man groaned and squeezed Credence tighter, urging out a delectable whine from the boy before he added, "Yours. All yours.”

Percival sucked in a sharp breath from between his teeth, and in a swift motion they perfected over the years together, Percival pressed Credence into the leather upholstery of his car seats. He hovered over his younger lover and restrained himself enough to not rip Credence's outfit into pieces. He barely even had the patience to fully undress his boy, preferring to leave his arms tangled in a shirt half-removed and his legs pinned together by the narrow waistline of his pants and boxers tangling together. Credence didn't struggle, or at least he didn't out of fear or discomfort. Any squirming he displayed was merely his impatience, something Percival usually couldn't bear to deal with in others but found impossibly endearing in his boy.

“Mr. Graves...” Credence huffed, peering up at the man from underneath thick lashes. He watched in delight as Mr. Graves slowly, seductively, ran his tongue over his lips, as if Credence was a particularly delectable dessert splayed out for Percival to devour. The man usually carried an air of absolute importance. Credence was half-certain that the world truly revolved around Percival Graves, and he merely fell into his orbit. Especially in times like this, when Percival's eyes roved over his half-exposed body seconds before he bent in the middle and laved him with wet, open-mouthed kisses, Credence believed that if Percival were the Earth, then Credence would happily encircle him like the moon.

He felt Percival moving his legs and hips before he really registered what he was being positioned for. As soon as he felt the wet press of lubricated fingers at his hole, Credence's mind caught up with the rest of him, and he whimpered as he was penetrated. It didn't really hurt, not after all this time sneaking into the parking lot with Percival and messing around in his back seat, but Credence was nothing if not dramatic and always seeking Percival's gentle touches. Gentle touches that he cajoled out of the man by pretending he were the innocent young boy he had been when they first intermingled.

“Hush, my boy,” Percival cooed, wrapping his body over Credence, and although Credence was taller than Percival, curled up on the backseat of his car with his limbs ensnared in his own clothing and a second finger burrowing its way into his body, Credence felt adequately smothered. They shared a kiss, as brief as it was invasive, but Percival grew more interested in the throbbing artery in Credence's neck. “You're doing so well,” Percival hummed against his skin, kissing him with his words just as much as he was his lips.

“Mr...” Credence gasped, contorting his body even more so the man had better access. He wanted to roll over completely, but he wanted to meet Percival's eye as well. He loved watching Percival take him, loved the emotions cross his usually stern face and relish in the thought that only Credence could make his defenses crumble. Percival Graves was Credence's to have just as Credence was his.

Percival met Credence's eye for a burning moment before he removed his fingers from his body, leaving Credence feeling empty and abandoned. He bit back a whimper because he knew Percival wouldn't just leave him like this. Not when Credence was here, open and mussed up for _him_.

The press of the head of his cock against his entrance turned Credence's worries into excitement.

Penetrated, Credence could do nothing more but gasp and moan. His body jerked with each rolling motion of Percival's body, knocking into his ass and the back of his thighs so roughly Credence knew it would sting as bad as a spanking, but remind him of much better things. He wondered for a moment that he might not even be able to sit down in class anymore, that each time his bottom burned, he would remember the heat of Percival's body curled over his own, the weight of his hand twisting his knees to one side, the sinful slide of flesh within him, electrifying his nerves until all he could think of was ' _more more more'_.

Credence's back arched upwards when pleasure rocketed through him. He could feel Percival's coat rasp against the sensitive skin of his chest like little sparks licking his body. His eyes could have been shut for all Credence knew, for his vision went white, and his world was focused solely on the pulsing of his own release and the flood of Percival's seed within him.

And yet, the first thought that came to mind as Credence came down was that the car windows had fogged, and that made him laugh. Percival couldn't read his thoughts, didn't know what his boy was giggling so fiercely at, but Credence's happiness was contagious, and Percival longed to see it.

He hushed the teenager with his mouth, kissing his elated giggling away until sated half-moans, half-sighs slipped from his lips instead. Percival then helped Credence untangle, and while the boy sat pressed against the car door, doing up the last of his buttons, Percival stretched over the middle console of the car and dug into his glove compartment, finding the gift he had wanted to give his love.

Credence eyed the small box warily. Even when he took it from Percival, he wasn't sure if he was really meant to open it. But Percival just sat there, at the other side of the car, watching Credence expectantly. Biting his tongue, Credence prayed that, no matter what he found inside this little box, his reaction would be suitable for the man.

Nervously, he pinched at the shiny silver wrapping paper, picking it apart meticulously as if he planned to wrap it all up again. Percival continued to watch silently, allowing only a fond little smile to grace his lips. He all but zeroed in on Credence when the boy got to the black velvet box hidden inside.

“Mr. Graves...” Credence whispered anxiously, glancing up at the man for a moment, wondering if this was _really_ what he thought it was or if Percival was just playing a nasty trick on him. He never did, Credence knew, but past experience didn't guarantee future results.

“Open it,” Percival pressed, his voice just barely louder than a whisper. Credence swallowed back his fear as best as he could, then looked down at the box one last time.

He held his breath. He pinched himself, just lightly, so that he knew he was _here_ and this was _happening_. He closed his eyes tight and then allowed himself to open the box. And then he waited as if the contents were going to burst out and assault him.

When nothing of the sort happened, though, Credence slowly peeked with one eye. He was met with brass instead of silver or gold, and when he opened both eyes and blinked to be certain, he found he was holding a box bearing a key.

Percival waited still. Credence swallowed one last time, confusing thoughts knocking around in his typically empty skull, and when the tension grew to be unbearable, Credence just had to say, “I... don't understand, Mr. Graves.”

“It's my key,” Percival explained, and Credence blinked down at the brass once more.

“A key,” Credence mumbled, still confused, “To the chemicals closet?”

Percival laughed, his head tilting back in his mirth. Although Credence loved to watch the man in every moment of pleasure, he certainly didn't like being made a fool of, and he could feel his cheeks burn hot in embarrassment. He snapped the box shut, feeling like an idiot, like a love-struck child, and he nearly shoved the box back into Percival's grip when the man settled long enough to chuckle out, “It's my _house_ key.”

“.... What?” Credence blurted once more, even more confused and a little put-off, “You still use a key, sir?” How unsafe. _Anyone_ these days could pick a lock. What was Percival thinking, surely he knew he wasn't _invincible?_ “Even Ma has fitted the church with a DNA scanner, sir.”

“Credence,” Percival sighed, still mirthful, but no longer laughing, “It's _symbolic_. I... want you to know that you can come to me. To my house. Whenever you want.”

Ah, so he _does_ have a DNA scanner. That's good. Everyone needed some sort of security surpassing a simple deadbolt and key. Credence let out a breath, happy that Percival wasn't living dangerously, but then the words caught up to him, and he cast a bewildered look at the man.

“When.... whenever I want?” He repeated, wide-eyed. Percival only smiled and nodded.

“And... perhaps you could....” Percival rubbed the back of his neck and muttered, “I don't know, it's only a thought...”

“I could... what?” Credence asked just as quietly, closing the box and crawling closer to Percival, trying to meet his eye, trying to guess his words before he even said them.

“When you graduate... I thought that maybe...”

“Maybe...?” Credence gasped, moving even closer, feeling even bolder.

“ _Maybe..._ ” Percival said with some force, as if the very thought was sticking to the roof of his mouth and couldn't get past his lips, “You could live there. In my house. With me.”

“Oh,” Credence gasped because it was all he could do before he was wrapping his arms around Percival's neck and pulling him into a deep, loving kiss. “Yes. Yes, please, Mr. Graves.”

They shared a passionate kiss, Credence encircling Percival's neck with his arms while Percival held him close by the hips. It was only when they were pulling away and making sure they were decent enough to step back out of the car did Percival speak up again.

“Credence... About Newt...” He began, and Credence glanced at his lover with a frown, “Maybe it will be a good idea for the two of you to become more comfortable with one another. He seems... extremely shy.” Percival gave Credence a look, and the boy immediately came to attention, ready for whatever order the man was going to dish out.

“I want you to join him for lunch, even if he tells you not to. I want you to see him off the school every afternoon after our lessons. Do you understand?” Percival ordered, and Credence immediately began to bob his head up and down.

“Yes. Yes, sir.” Credence whispered as if there was nothing he would rather do now than be Newt's companion, even though Percival knew he was jealous of him. Just like Percival, Credence couldn't stand the thought of someone claiming his lover's attention to the point of being ignored. Even though it hadn't happened, and never really will, it was still fear that Credence acted upon.

But Percival owed Theseus a favor, and he was going to make sure both Newt and Credence got what they needed out of this.

They went their separate ways at that point. Credence needed to hurry home before Mary Lou became suspicious and Percival had papers to grade and an appearance to keep up. They didn't try to communicate with each other outside of school, knowing that if such a relationship were exposed, they would both be caught up in a scandal. Being in the middle of the public's eye was not their goal, and so they merely thought of each other in passing, perhaps wondering if the other were going to be now, perhaps wondering if the other thought of him too.

The next day, Credence found Newt at the school gate and walked with him. Newt, who had his nose practically pressed to the screen of his I-Glass, shot Credence a confused if not withering look before walking faster, obviously trying to lose him. Credence didn't say a word, didn't tell Newt to slow down, he merely trailed along behind him with his bag over his shoulder. He paused for a moment outside of the classroom Newt eventually duck into, peering inside to make sure the transfer student sat at his desk comfortably. Newt glanced up at Credence again, brows furrowed, and shrugged in a silent gesture of uncertainty. Credence didn't respond or return the shrug. He merely blinked, looked up when the first bell rang, then continued down the hall to his own classroom.

It wasn't realistic to follow Newt to every single class. Credence knew that. But when he saw the boy in passing as students filled the halls as they scurried to the next period, he made sure Newt knew he was there, too. Whether it was by staring the boy down until he was acknowledged, following him for a few turns, or even bumping into him, Credence wanted Newt to know that he was there. And he wanted Newt to know that Credence knew Newt was there. Maybe it was a bit much, but Percival told him to make Newt comfortable with him. What other way was there than to force the boy to be aware of Credence more than any other student.

Lunch came around, and although Credence had been a little delayed when a teacher pulled him aside to speak to him after class—something about attentiveness, Credence wasn't listening to her—he still came into the cafeteria just in time to find Newt securing himself a table, sitting alongside a few equally quiet and introverted students.

Credence never really ate lunch out here. Often, he would sneak into Grave's classroom to join him for lunch. It was a shame he couldn't do the same today, but he had an expectation to fulfill.

He walked over to the table meaningfully, not even asking Newt or the other lonely looking students to move over as stepped over the bench and sat down. He didn't even remove his lunch from his pack, he merely sat there and watched Newt eat.

It was obvious the boy was trying to pretend like Credence wasn't there. Credence might have thought that Newt didn't see him at all if it weren't for the ruddiness in his cheeks and ears and the way his hand trembled every time he brought the plastic spork to his lips. Credence sat stiffly, not saying a word, not looking away, not even averting his gaze when Newt glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Every time Newt tried to scoot away, Credence scooted closer until Newt was trapped at the very edge of the bench with Credence almost thigh-to-thigh with him.

Newt was getting progressively more red, although Credence wasn't certain if it was embarrassment or anger. Both seemed a little amusing to him, although he would hate it if Newt lashed out at him. Credence was never too good about being physically punished. As Newt's trembling grew into an incessant tremor, Credence began to think that maybe Newt _was_ going to punch him. In anticipation, Credence merely tilted his head, relaxing the muscles in his neck as best as he can so he didn't get whiplash.

The bell snapped the tension between them, and Newt all but threw his remaining lunch into the trash bin and bolted for the cafeteria doors. Credence blinked after him, startled by how quickly he could apparently move, but decided he had done enough. He was going to see him after class, anyways, and then he would walk him to the school gate.

Credence calmly made his way to his next class—Percival's, in fact. He sat near the front but off to the corner, furthest away from the door so that no one would see the looks he would give his professor. No one but Percival, of course.

As he settled in his seat, Percival scrolled idly through the news on his I-Glass. The professor didn't acknowledge Credence by looking at him. He merely lifted a brow, a silent question, and Credence pressed his lips into a line, tapping his finger against the desk, scraping out, '-.-- . …'

Percival's brow lowered, and the corner of his lip twitched, a small, almost insignificant gesture to anyone but Credence. Credence, who felt his heart race at the sight, knew that Percival was pleased with him. It was all he could ever want, really. He wondered if Percival would take him to his car again today.

Class began at the second bell, Percival pacing across the room as he projected facts about science and chemistry and equations. Every student in the room was bent over their tablets, jotting down notes and facts. Everyone but Credence, who took to scribbling on his tablet as he let Percival's voice soothe him. There was no point in paying attention, not really. Not when Percival was protecting him. Besides, as Percival rambled on and on about theory and tests, Credence could pick apart his voice and imagine him saying other things, whispering them into his ear in a low, raspy voice as Credence squirmed and gasped and _rocked_ \--

The bell rang, and Credence's eyes snapped open. Percival was back at his desk, the classroom was half-empty, and Credence rushed to get his things together. They didn't say a word to one another. Credence scurried from Percival's room, and Percival continued to scroll.

Credence's final period of the day was always his worst. He never paid attention, constantly looked towards the clock in anticipation, and frequently slipped into his daydreams of himself and Percival. It was a miracle the professor didn't call him out on it, although he often saw a despairing glance come from her every so often. Surely she was worried about him, but she didn't do anything to help. Credence wondered if it was because she didn't want to, didn't know how, or knew that she didn't need to. Not a lot of people knew about the free pass, but Credence wouldn't be surprised if Ms. Goldstein did.

The moment the bell rang, Credence, like every other student in his class, sprang to his feet and gathered his things in his backpack. He lingered behind just long enough for the first wave of students to clear down the hall, heading for the gates to the school. Only when he was certain he wasn't about to be pulled along in a riptide of students did he step outside of Ms. Goldstein's classroom and into the hallway.

He walked with a purpose, although he kept his head down and his shoulders hunched. It was important that he remain unnoticeable. The less people knew about him, the less people would question what a stupid boy like Credence was doing still shuffling around. On his way, he passed by the janitorial staff closet and the campus police offices. As he walked, he risked a glance up, seeing through the plastic window peeking into the hall a squad of black-clad and masked officers sitting down with their backs towards him, and at the front, a similarly dressed man sans the mask, who seemed to be lecturing them. Credence bit back a shudder. It was almost examination day, after all. They would soon be patrolling the halls and plucking out the students who failed. They would be the ones who would watch as the life flickered from their eyes. And they would go home that day without a thread of guilt.

The man standing looked up through the window just in time to meet Credence's eye, his mismatched grey and brown eyes cold as steel, and Credence ducked his head and scampered away. He didn't want to risk being in a conversation with them. He was certain it was unreasonable, but he was scared that if they looked at him for a moment too long, they would realize he was ill-developed. He had never seen a student be dragged off to the Thinning in the middle of school, but he was almost certain they would make an exception for him.

He made the rest of his trip without further delay, pushing open the door to Mr. Graves' classroom and catching his attention. Newt all but jumped in his seat, glancing over at Credence with a scowl on his face.

“Good afternoon, Credence,” Mr. Graves said politely, a small smile on his face and Credence murmured a reply. He closed the door behind him and hurried to Newt's side, setting his bag down and claiming his seat. Newt sniffed at him, obviously still irritated from Credence's actions, and he tried to discreetly scoot away.

“How was your day, boys?” Mr. Graves asked, leaning back in his seat, “Get to know each other a little better?”

Boy, Newt was quick. Credence would have never guessed what Percival was alluding to if he wasn't in on it. But, watching from the corner of his eye, he saw Newt's face go through a series of dramatic movements before he settled on indignation. “You set him up to it, didn't you!” He claimed loudly, making Credence cringe. Percival, however, looked purely amused.

“If you want to be difficult, Newton, then I will be, too. You will not pass my class without learning to get along with others. Besides, charisma is such an important skill to learn before stepping out into the real world.”

“If I didn't need it in England, then I don't need it here.” Newt huffed, crossing his arms, and Credence could see Percival's eyes flash with the challenge.

“If you had charisma in England, your brother wouldn't have had to move you here in fear of the Plague Doctors diagnosing you with retardation.” Percival bit back sharply, and even Credence felt a spike of pain lance through him in sympathy. Newt looked utterly stunned, but he backed down regardless. Quietly, he stared down at the desk, his eyes beginning to tear up.

Percival let out a long sigh. Credence knew he didn't really mean what he said. Sometimes Percival spoke too quickly to let his brain catch up. Usually, it was for the best, he often made the best decisions in the heat of the moment, but sometimes, like now, it only made things awkward.

“Mr. Graves,” Credence spoke up, his voice soft and deep, barely a whisper in the otherwise quiet classroom, “Perhaps we should move on to the lesson...?

“Yes... You're right, Credence.” Percival agreed with a huff, running a hand through his hair, keeping it slicked back, “Thank you. Credence, vinegar, water, paper towels, baking soda, ziplock back. Newt, take out your text book and turn to page 512.”

Credence got up from the desk, repeating the list under his breath, so he didn't forget it, and quickly gathered the requested items, piling them on his desk. Newt, meanwhile, stayed in his seat, staring sullenly down at the table. He didn't even move to get his textbook from his bag. Credence glanced at him every time he wandered back to the table with a new ingredient, and by the time he collected the last item, he frowned.

Percival was watching him, as well. Newt seemed to be lost in his own little world at that moment, so Credence carefully cleared his throat. Newt flinched but otherwise didn't respond.

“Newt,” Percival called out, his brows furrowing. When the boy _still_ didn't move, Percival leaned forward in his seat and said a bit louder, “Newton. Are you going to participate? Because I can fail you otherwise.”

Newt shifted at the threat, obviously discomfited, and then replied in a mumble under his breath. Credence leaned in a bit closer, trying to hear, and Percival demanded him to speak up. Clenching his jaw, Newt grit out, “It doesn't matter if you fail me, either way, I was supposed to die.”

Credence blinked in surprise, not knowing at all what to do. He looked towards Percival desperately, but the man offered him no suggestion. Instead, he leaned back in his seat, pressing his fist to his lips, and Credence could see something in his eyes. A glittering, a familiar glimmer, the same one that drew Credence into a new sort of worship. He knew Percival loved to nurture and protect and own. He just never realized he would want another to do it too.

Credence felt his insides twist painfully. Even after all Percival had said to him, even after he gave him his key, he still went and fell for the transfer student. Jealousy flared in Credence's chest brutally, paired with a crippling fear of abandonment, and without really thinking, he whispered a desperate, “Mr. Graves...?”

Percival looked at him. And Credence felt something in his gut settle when he saw the same adoring look in his eyes, even as he looked over Credence. So he was still loved, still wanted, but Newt was as well... Credence's brows furrowed. He didn't understand. Was he not enough for this man? Did he not please him enough? Or was Newt just that captivatingly beautiful in his sorrow that Graves couldn't help but fall for him?

Credence looked back at Newt, sitting there, trembling, and decided that it didn't matter, in the end. Credence had Percival's metaphorical key. He had been asked to live with Percival the moment he graduated. If Percival wanted to have a little fun with a new face... then the only thing Credence could do was make sure he wasn't left out of it. Although jealousy turned his blood to acid, Credence was faithful to this man, and whatever Graves wanted, Credence would give it to him.

Sitting down beside him, Credence said to Newt, “M-maybe we should... should try again. T-tomorrow.” He glanced up fleetingly at Graves, who pursed his lips, but ultimately nodded.

“Walk Newt off the campus. I'll clean up here.” Percival said in a softer voice, and Credence quickly gathered his and Newt's things before waiting for the boy to get up. When Newt finally did, Credence awkwardly walked him out of the classroom.

The closer they got to the gate of the school, the more animated Newt seem to become, until his sadness was merely a memory. He glanced up at Credence fleetingly, just as reluctant to meet his eye as Credence was, and he said quietly, “You know you don't have to pretend to be my friend.”  
Credence frowned at that, his brow furrowing, and he replied under his breath, “M'not.”

“Then why walk me to class? Why sit with me during lunch? Why carry my backpack? I'm not invalid.” Newt bit out, glaring at Credence as if he had been the one who called him retarded. Credence loved Percival with all his heart, but he knew Newt wasn't. Just like Theseus said, he was shy. He had way too much going on behind his eyes.

Readjusting Newt's backpack on his shoulders, Credence murmured, “Becuase Mr. Graves told me to.” Newt gave him a bewildered glance, so Credence shrugged and explained, “He thinks if you and I become acquainted, you'll do better on your make-up experiments. He doesn't want to fail you.”

Newt frowned, but he seemed to consider the logic behind it. And of course there was logic, Mr. Graves had thought of it. Finally, just as they reached the gates and Newt took his backpack back, he asked, “And what about you? You're the only other person he's tutoring, as far as I know.”

Credence shifted on his feet, an uncertain look in his eyes, and he mumbled, “I... I like to do what he tells me.”

“You're his TA then?” Newt asked, and Credence shrugged noncommittally.

“Suppose so...”

Newt hummed softly, bobbing his head as if he understood it, then said, “I guess you must be quite good at chemistry, then. Maybe... wouldn't he rather _you_ tutor me?”

“Oh,” Credence blinked in surprise, actually looking _panicked_ at the idea. In a brief fit of paranoia, Credence glanced around, ensuring they were alone, and then stammered, “I-I think this arrangement is... better for you. I—I'm not.... I don't.... I'm not a teacher.”

Newt sighed, muttering, “Yeah, I guess I get it.” Before he crossed his arms, “Well... I guess if I want to live, I just have to play his game, don't I?”

Credence frowned and immediately wanted to explain that Percival wasn't playing a 'game' with him. Percival was a kind, forgiving, generous man, and he would never do anything to him or Newt unless they wanted it. But it was hard to put that into words, that feeling of safety and being _owned_ somehow. Being loved, no matter what was wrong with you.

“I guess I'll see you here tomorrow?” Newt was saying, snapping Credence out of his own head. Reluctantly, the boy nodded, and Newt began to leave. Credence sighed and watched him go, and only when Newt was out of sight did Credence head back towards the main campus.

With his head bowed and his focus solely on his thoughts, Credence didn't notice the man standing by the front entrance to the school until he spoke. Even though his voice was calm, strong, charismatic, Credence still jumped when the man cooed, “Well, well, well. Shouldn't you be headed home, boy?”

Credence glanced up at the man, then immediately faltered. It was the same cold-eyed man from the campus police offices, the one who had been lecturing his subordinates. Credence felt his gut churn. He always hated confrontation, but he was especially wary now.

“I-I have tutoring,” Credence all but whispered, and the man took a few steps closer to him to hear him better. Credence curled in on himself, his heart racing. He was afraid the man was going to see through him, see the true failure hidden behind the awkwardly hunched frame.

“Tutoring, hmm?” The man remarked, tilting his head the slightest bit. He was curious if the cadence of his voice was anything to go by. Curious was dangerous.

“I-I should go--” Credence tried to step around him, but the officer wrapped an arm around his waist and yanked him back in place, taunting him with a click of his tongue.

“Now don't be rude to your superiors, boy,” The man said lightly, although it very much sounded like a threat to Credence, “Tell me, how did a pretty little morsel like you slip under my radar for so long?”

Credence turned bright red, but it was from shame, not shy embarrassment. The words made his insides twist and clench terribly, and he found he could not even open his mouth in fear that he might just vomit. The man slowly stepped around Credence, walking a full circle around him, taking every last inch of him in with an interested hum. “What's your name?”

“C-Credence, sir.” He answered because it was an easy enough question.

“Credence.” The man repeated, making the boy wish he hadn't told him. For some reason, it felt belittling to hear his name coming from this man's lips, rolling off his suave, smooth voice like music. “I'm Officer Grindelwald. I'm the supervisor of the campus police here.”

Credence pressed his lips into a line and nodded. Grindelwald raised a brow, then asked, “And what do you say when you meet new people, _Credence_?”

“N-Nice to m-meet you, sir.” Credence blurted out on a shaky voice, curling in further on himself as Grindelwald leaned in closer.

“Much better. It wouldn't do to let an impolite boy such as yourself slip by without proper training.” Credence wanted to gag. He sounded just like Mary Lou, “Well, I suppose I have kept you long enough. Go on. I'll see you another day... Credence.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” Credence rattled off, beginning to move before the last words fell from his mouth. He walked quickly, head ducked and heart racing. He could feel Grindelwald's eyes lingering after him, burning into his back, not unlike the belt lashes Mary Lou used to dish out when he was younger.

Before Credence knew it, he was ducking around a corner, evading Grindelwald's sight. The relief was immediate, and he let out a long sigh as the tension within died down. Standing there against the wall, a hand to his chest and his eyes closed, Credence allowed himself a moment to collect himself before he resumed his journey. Now, the halls were quiet and abandoned. The odd officer or two could be seen surveying the grounds, making sure none of the students were lingering where they weren't meant to be, but none of them delayed Credence any longer.

By the time he made it to Percival's classroom, his heart had eased and his thoughts no longer tumbled around his brain haphazardly. Percival was found leaning a hip against his desk, the room clean and his suitcase put together, but he had no intention of leaving. Not just yet.

“There you are,” Percival remarked calmly, a peaceful smile on his face, “How did it go?”

Credence bobbed his head noncommittally, stepping closer to Percival shyly as if he was afraid he was imposing. Percival merely smiled at him and extended his hand. As soon as Credence took it, he was pulling him into his chest, giving him a soft, long kiss. He began to pull away, still smiling, he stroked a thumb over Credence's cheek. Credence let out a soft breath, then whispered, “He's going to try to be my friend. It might take a while.”

Percival hummed, a small, impatient frown on his lips, and Credence rushed to add, “But we still have a whole semester before Examination Day. He'll be yours, I promise, sir.”

Now, Percival's eyes glinted, and he cradled Credence's cheeks with both hands as he whispers, “No, my dear. He'll be _ours_.”

And just that word seemed to open a whole new world in Credence's mind. Of course, he thought, _of course_ , Percival wouldn't abandon him. Percival loved him, and maybe he had an interest in the exchange student, but he would only bring him in if Credence wanted him to. Now the jealousy inside of him seemed to warp, turn into something not exactly black and hateful, but something daring, something challenging. So Percival wanted the both of them. That was fine. Credence would just make sure Percival wanted _him_ more. He wanted to make _Percival_ jealous, fuel his desire by denying him.

With a new challenge in mind, Credence began to nod. He already knew what Percival would ask of him, and he realized that he didn't mind it at all. That he would actually enjoy the game.

“Seduce him, Credence. Become his friend, and then become more. And when you have him, bring him to me. We will all have fun together.” Percival ordered, and Credence continued to nod.

“I will, sir.” He promised in a whisper, and they shared a long, sweet kiss.

The next day, Credence met Newt at the front of the school. Neither of them said anything, although Newt seemed a lot less paranoid about Credence following him. They walked in silence until Newt arrived at his classroom, and from there they broke off.

They shared glances in the halls as they passed each other. At lunch, Credence sat beside him again, but this time he felt comfortable enough to eat as well. Newt didn't speak a word, and neither did he, the both of them merely content to know that the other was fine with this and wouldn't turn away the company.

Lunch ended and Credence walked Newt to his class again. This time, before they split apart, Newt whispered to him that he would see him after school. Credence nodded silently, then headed for Percival's classroom.

As he sits in his usual seat, Percival offered him a brief clearing of his throat and a shift in his seat. Credence scraped his fingers along his desk. Percival seemed content for now, but Credence knew the man could be impatient sometimes. Credence would just have to work quickly.

Percival's class passed as slowly and yet as fast as usual, leaving Credence both satisfied and yet wanting more. He drifted from Percival's room to his last class, now impatient for the day to end.

It came soon enough, of course. Credence waited as usual for the crowd to lessen before he ventures out into the halls. As he walked along, he purposefully kept his head down as he passed the campus police offices, not wanting to meet that Officer Grindelwald's eye again. He would have to be extra careful not to arouse suspicion. It used to be such an easy thing to do... but Credence was a failure. He would fail at anything, given enough time.

He arrived at Percival's classroom with no delays, entering the room and closing the door behind him. Newt looked up just as Percival did, but instead of scowling or being uppity, he merely muttered, “Hey, Credence.”

“Hey,” Credence offered back before nodding politely at Mr. Graves, “Hello, sir.”

“Good afternoon.” Mr. Graves replied, lifting a brow, “Now, shall we proceed with the experiment we were going to perform yesterday?”

Newt flushed a little and looked down. Credence collected the same items from yesterday, not needing to be reminded of them, and carefully set them on the desk. Once he was done, he sat beside Newt and looked over him. Newt nervously pulled out his textbook, and Credence whispered, “Page 512.”

“R-right.” Newt hummed, opening the book and seeking out that page. As soon as he reached it, Percival stood from his desk and began to pace. He started the lecture, able to recall it from memory from how many times he taught it.

With Percival's guidance and Newt's textbook, Newt and Credence managed to put together a makeshift and harmless 'bomb,' that was more a firecracker than a bomb. They mixed vinegar, water, and baking soda together, watched as the plastic bag swelled with gas.

Quickly, Newt threw the bag onto the ground, and he and Credence practically ducked behind the desk. Percival merely watched, a twinkle in his eyes, and when the bag exploded, both Newt and Credence shouted in surprise.

Percival chuckled, clapped his hands together, then declared, “Wonderfully done. B minus.”

Newt sighed loudly, obviously irritated with his grade, but this time he didn't argue. Credence looked at him, curious, but said nothing. He only stood and began to clean up, putting the things back in the chemistry closet and washing out the items they used. Newt put together his own things, frowning deeply, then started to head for the door.

“Newton,” Percival called out, and Newt paused by the door, frowning. “Credence will show you out.”

“I don't need to be walked,” Newt muttered coldly, but Credence was getting to his feet and heading for Newt anyways.

“It's okay,” Credence whispered, opening the door for him. Newt looked him up and down, then looked back into the room.

“Aren't you going to get your bag?” Newt asked, glancing back towards Credence. Credence began to shift, his brow furrowing, and he glanced towards his bag for a long moment before shaking his head.

“I—I still need to clean.” He whispered, ducking his head, “I'll leave when I'm done.”

Newt sighed, but he didn't have anything against that. He merely pulled on his backpack and began to walk out, Credence trailing on after him. They walked together in silence, Newt quietly upset and Credence quietly concerned.

They got about halfway through before Newt asked Credence, “Doesn't he bother you?”

Credence blinked in surprise, not sure what he was referring to, so Newt added, “Mr. Graves. You're his TA, aren't you? Is he just as arrogant with you?”

Credence flushed, the conversation making him uncomfortable. He tried to evade the question by just shrugged his shoulders, but Newt would have none of it.

“Don't try to defend him. He's a right arse, he is. Thinks he can push us around just because we're students. If I didn't need a passing grade--!” He huffed, but soon enough, the fire leaked out of him. Hesitantly, Newt asked, “Is it true, though? That if I don't pass his class, even if I pass the 10-241, that I'll be...?”

Credence grew sullen as well, hating how defeated Newt looked. He wanted to offer him some sort of comfort, so in a gentle voice, he said, “He won't fail you. You've been doing well so far.”

Newt sighed and stopped walking, standing with Credence just a few yards from the gate, and he crossed his arms, “How do you know that? He's been giving me B minus on the projects, and C minus on my classwork. At this rate, I'll be stuck at a C.”

“I'm sure you'll be passing by the end of the semester...” Credence mumbled next, but it didn't soothe Newt like he wanted to. Biting down on his lip, Credence had to restrain himself from telling him the truth, from saying that the test was a sham and if he had the right person in his pocket, he wouldn't have to worry about grades or tests or _dying_.

But he couldn't say all of that. So instead he said, “M-Mr. Scamander—your brother—he brought you to America b-because he knew you would do well. He believes in you, Newt. And.... And he's right to. You're a v-very smart man.”

Newt blinked, looking surprised and pleased, and he murmured a soft, “Thank you, Credence...”

Credence smiled awkwardly, then gestured for them to continue, so they walked on. As they got closer to the gate, Newt began to smile again. Credence felt his heart lift at the sight, and he found himself smiling as well soon after. When they reached the front, Newt paused and regarded Credence once more.

“You know... you're really smart, too.” Newt complimented, and Credence blinked in surprise.

“Oh...” He whispered, blushing bright red, “N-no... er.... Th-thank you...?”

Newt laughed, a small, shy thing, but he nodded and said his goodbyes. Credence watched him go and only turned back when Newt was out of his sight. He headed back to Percival's classroom silently.

The days turned into weeks, and soon Newt and Credence were as close as any other high school buds. They walked to Newt's first class together, sat with one another during lunch, walked to their fifth class, and met after school. The more time they spent together, the more they got to know each other. The more they got to know each other, the better they did on Percival's experiments. And the better they did, the more confident Newt became.

It was like watching a flower blossom, Credence thought. Seeing Newt come out of his shell like this, just for him, it made Credence feel like he was the richest man on earth. He made Newt come out to him; he earned his trust and his companionship. He created a friend when he thought the only man that would ever notice him would be Percival.

And now, a month later, Credence knew it was time to take that step forward. To move towards the goal that Percival wanted him to complete. He needed to give Newt the option, to present the idea to him and let him decide if he wanted to do this. He wasn't sure how to bring it about. When Percival made it an option to Credence, he kissed him in his classroom. Credence returned the kiss immediately, and that was that. But Newt... there was no privacy. They only met at school, always surrounded by students. If he did it in front of Percival, Newt might be too embarrassed, and he might pull away from him.

So the only way to do this, to present the option, to catch him alone...

Was to manhandle him into the nearest bathroom in between classes and make sure they were alone. Newt looked worried, but Credence didn't care. He locked the door behind him, waited until the bell rang, and then looked at Newt. Newt, who looked absolutely terrified.

“Credence! What are you doing?!” Newt gasped, getting up and about to try the door, but Credence stood in his way, “Are you crazy? We can't miss class! I'm already in danger of failing; I can't--”

Credence pushed Newt back, held him at arm's length, then said, “Calm down, please. I just need two minutes. We can be late.”

“Credence, my next class is with Mr. Graves! I _can't_ \--!” Newt begged, but Credence caught his hands and pulled him closer.

“Just two minutes. Please. Please?” Credence whispered, Newt slowly calming down at the tone of his voice. Newt looked into Credence's eyes, then slowly began to nod. With Newt relaxed, Credence took a long breath, trying to build his confidence.

“Credence?” Newt whispered, looking into his eyes, and Credence held his wrists a bit tighter.

“I j-just...” Credence stuttered, already beginning to lose his nerve, and Newt waited patiently. Credence cleared his throat, thought back to how Percival did it to him, but now he was panicking, now he was scared of being refused. He was not the suave, charismatic man that Percival was. It was ridiculous of him to even consider this as an option. He should have told Percival that _he_ would have to seduce Newt, and only then introduce Credence as an after thought. Because Credence knew that was all he was, just an afterthought.

Letting go of Newt, Credence whispered, “No... nevermind, it's... it's not important.” He turned, intent on unlocking the door and scampering off to class, but Newt caught him by the back of his shirt at the last second.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Newt tutted, pulling Credence back towards him and holding him there, “I think I know what this is about.”

Shocked, Credence blinked up at Newt and stammered, “You... do?”

“Of course. It's obvious, Credence.” Newt sighed, a small smile on his lips, “I... I thought it was obvious that I f-felt the same.”

“You do?” Credence repeated excitedly, and Newt slowly, nervously began to nod. Credence took a few more breaths, figuring that it was now or never, and he cupped Newton's face before he pulled him into a brief, chaste kiss. Newt all but squeaked against his lips, eyes wide and body stiff.

As soon as Credence pulled away, Newt blubbered out, “I-I th-th-thought we were t-talking about s-s-something else.”

Credence's smile fell in seconds, and he pulled away as if burned, “What?”

“I tho-thought you were going to s-say that you.... that you th-think of me as your b-b-best friend.” Newt stumbled over his words, his face steadily growing crimson, just as Credence's was.

“O-Oh...” Credence mumbled, taking another few steps back. He cursed himself; he knew he was going to mess it up! Now he would lose Newt, and he would fail Percival, and he would no longer be useful.

Now embarrassed _and_ panicked, Credence quickly apologized, desperately trying to unlock the door. In his haste, however, his fingers became uncoordinated, giving Newt just enough time to reach out and place his hand on Credence's back. He could feel the boy grow still beneath his touch; the doorknob stopped its rattling. Newt took a step closer to him, placing both hands on him now, and he whispered bashfully, “But... But I think I like this confession more.”

Credence closed his eyes, biting back tears, and he muttered, “You don't have to try to make me feel better Newt...”

“I'm not.” Newt immediately responded, pushing at Credence until he was turned around, facing Newt, forced to see the truth in his eyes, “You're... very nice, Credence. Very smart. A lot different from most Americans I knew...” He sighed and shook his head, “But that's not going to convince you. So... So let this speak for itself.”

Moving his hands to Credence's neck, Newt pulled Credence back into a kiss, closing his eyes and allowing himself to enjoy it. With pliant lips, he urged Credence to open up to him, to trust him, and soon he was stealing a taste. A delicate lick turned into a hungry nibble and that to a lusty gasp. Credence pulled away for a breath, dazed, aroused, and then he was pushing Newt to the bathroom wall and kissing him again.

Newt whimpered at the manhandling, his back arching into Credence's touch, into his body, but then he was bursting into a fit of giggles before he pushed Credence away. Credence's eyes blinked open, staring at Newt as if he was just denied oxygen, and Newt pushed him back even further. With enough space, Newt slipped away from Credence and taunted him, “You took a lot more than two minutes.”

“Don't go...” Credence begged gently, but Newt only laughed a bit more before he unlocked the door.

“I'll see you after class, Credence. We can... talk some more tomorrow? During lunch?”

Credence blushed, a shy, excited smile pulling at his lips, and he nodded his head. “Okay.”

Grinning, Newt left the bathroom and ran off to class. Credence stayed back for a few minutes longer, composing himself, waiting for his heart to calm, and then eventually left for his own class. Ms. Goldstein cast him a scathing look, but she said nothing.

That day when Credence arrived at Percival's classroom, Newt smiled up at him. Percival glanced between the two of them, a smirk on his lips, but Credence bit his lip and minutely shook his head. Newt wasn't ready yet. He needed more time.

“What will we be learning today, Mr. Graves?” Credence asked as he made his way over, sitting beside Newt. Percival hummed, leaning back in his seat, and he considered it.

“You know...” He muttered, looking between the both of them, “I think we have been working hard enough this past month.”

Newt perked up at that and asked, “Can we go home, then?” But Percival hummed in the negative.

“I think we should relax,” Percival suggested instead, and Credence immediately looked up at him.

“Mr. Graves, I don't think--” Credence began to argue, but he fell silent when Percival cast him a sharp look.

“Credence Barebone,” Percival said in a cold voice, and Credence immediately curled in on himself. Newt glanced between the two of them, a frown on his face. “I don't believe I asked for your opinion.”

Credence bowed his head, understanding the game, but Newt didn't know it, wasn't familiar with it. Instead of being obedient, Newt became defensive, and he declared, “You cannot speak to him that way!”

Percival's eyes lit up, and he smirked, enjoying the thought of a challenge, but instead of defending himself, he asked Newt, “Have you kissed him yet?”

“What?”

“Have you kissed my boy yet? He was so excited to kiss you.” Percival purred, and Credence turned bright red. Newt looked between the two of them again, shocked, and he stammered anxiously.

“Is—Is this a joke?” Newt asked breathlessly, getting out of his seat. He looked at Credence, then at Percival, then back at Credence, “Are you _pranking_ me?”

“Newt, no--”

“Silence.” Percival commanded, and Credence immediately shut his mouth, “Newton, I'm going to offer this to you once.” Percival leaned forward in his seat, setting his elbows on the desk before him, and prefaced his question by saying, “No matter what you decide, I assure you, this will have no impact on your grade.”

Newt narrowed his eyes, wary, but he let Percival continue, “Will you join us, Credence and me?”

Silence. Credence shifted in his seat, staring down at his lap. Newt was still doubtful. “Join you how?”

“I suppose I should show you,” Percival hummed, more thoughtful than dissuaded. “Credence, would you like to show him what you do best?”

“Yes,” Credence breathed, eyes glossy, and he got up from his seat and hurried to Percival's side, dropping to his knees the instant Percival made room for him. Newt's eyes widened, and he stood from the desk, taking a few hurried steps back. Percival kept his eyes on Newt, but Credence busies himself with Percival's cock.

Putting a hand on the back of Credence's head, Percival said in a husky voice, “Credence is mine. He will always be mine.” He could feel the boy whining against his flesh, the praise making him tremble, “But when we saw you... Oh, we knew we had to offer. Deeper.”

Credence shuddered, closed his eyes, and took more of Percival into his mouth, gagging for only a moment. Newt watched, wide-eyed, but he forced his focus back to Percival. “I don't understand. You want me to... to drop to my knees at your command?”

“No, no, you misunderstand,” Percival sighed, tugging at Credence's hair and pulling him up with a gasp, “Tell Newt, Credence.”

“I love him,” Credence whispered in a hoarse voice, his throat scratchy, “And he takes care of me. He can take care of you, too.”

“I'm not a pet to be pampered!” Newt huffed, trying to look anywhere but directly at Credence's face, his swollen lips and spit slicked chin. “And I'm not some—some randy teenager looking to get a piece!”

“Neither was I,” Credence breathed, a small smile on his lips, “And Mr. Graves is kind. He'll stop.”

“Of course, none of this is concrete,” Percival mentioned, “Due to my current lover,” he stroked Credence's cheek, “I cannot guarantee you protection. But as you are, I'm certain you'll pass the Thinning anyways.”

“The Thinning?” Newt snorted, looking bewildered, “I—I... What do you mean 'protection?'”

Credence frowned and looked away. Percival opened his mouth, but Credence whimpered and pressed his forehead to Percival's knee. “Please don't, sir...”

Frowning down at his young lover, Percival let out a put-upon sigh, then muttered, “Perhaps it will come to light one day. For today, all you have to choose is yes or no?”

Newt didn't have to think twice. Shaking his head frantically, he snatched up his bag and declared almost breathlessly, “No! No. _No._ ” He turned and hurried to the door, heart pounding and mind racing.

The last thing he heard as he left was from Credence, the boy asking in a sullen voice, “Was I not good enough?”

He never closed a door faster in his life.

He avoided Credence for the next few days. He would have avoided Graves too, if he weren't his teacher. But while Credence shot him sorrowful and apologetic glances from across the cafeteria, Percival went on like that afternoon never happened. Newt hoped that he could just let it go, just forget about it and chalk it up to another weird American thing that _never_ happened in England. He tried and tried and tried again to push the image out of his mind, the sight of Credence swallowing Percival's cock like he was trained for it, the minute twitches of Percival's muscles as pleasure curled within. And, most often, of Credence's shining red lips, whispering pitifully, “Was I not good enough?”

By the end of sixth period, Newt all but dashed for the boy's bathroom, locking himself into a stall and angrily stuffing a hand down the front of his pants, grabbing his cock and pumping it as if he were angry, as if it were _his_ fault for these thoughts, for these desires. It had been so shocking when he first saw it, electrifying and incapacitating, and Newt ran away in fear and confusion. Now, now the scene replayed constantly, followed by the what ifs and how it could have gone.

How it could still go...

Credence said Percival was good at stopping when he said no. If Credence can change his mind to the negative... couldn't Newt change _his_ mind to the positive?

He spilled into the toilet bowl, shuddering all the while. If he went now, would Credence be there? Would they be waiting for him, or would they have moved on already?

Newt chewed on his bottom lip, slowly put himself back in order, and decided to go home. He needed to learn more. He needed to understand what Percival wanted from this.

Out of reluctance, Newt waited until the start of the new week. And even then, he waited until near the end of lunch to confront Percival.

Luckily, it seemed Percival ate alone. As Newt stepped into his classroom, Percival peered up at him.

“Newton,” He greeted, sitting upright, “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“F-forgive me, sir, but we don't have a lot of time,” Newt mentioned, stepping further into the room, almost afraid that someone would hear them if they spoke too loudly, “What do you want from me?”

Percival lifted a brow, not even offering him an answer, so Newt grimaced and pushed, “Well? You don't just—just ask someone for.... for _that_ unless there's something more!”

This time, Percival smirked, and he leisurely leaned back in his seat. “So you want more from this, do you?”

“I—what? No, you're... you would be the one asking for more!” Newt claimed, becoming flustered.

“I asked for what I wanted, Newt.” Percival hummed, looking down at his desk calmly, “Nothing more, nothing less. However, if you are interested in adding a few terms to our... agreement, I would be willing to listen and consider them.”

“A—agreement?” Newt huffed, turning red, “I'm not agreeing to anything!”

“Then why did you come here?” Percival asked innocently enough, “Why come when you know I'll be alone? When you know... _we'll_ be alone?”

“You really think I'd want to have this conversation in front of my classmates?” Newt huffed, running his hands through his hair in annoyance.

“Or in front of Credence since he is a part of this agreement.”

“There is no agreement!” Newt groaned, but this only made Percival chuckle.

“Then, by all means, leave me to my lunch. Put the offer out of your mind and continue to do satisfactory work in my class. I'm certain you will pass your examination.” Percival said, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“Okay! I will!” Newt huffed, tugging his backpack higher on his shoulder and turning around.

Percival let him take only three steps before calling out, “But Newt...”

“What?” He huffed, turning to look at the man from halfway across the room.

“If you do not want to accept my offer... at least consider Credence. He is mine, but he truly is infatuated with the thought of you.”

“You expect me to date someone who I know is blowing my teacher after class?” Newt questioned, and Percival merely shrugged.

“I expect you to think about Credence and Credence alone and decide if you would want to be in a relationship with him,” Percival explained, and Newt slowly relaxed. “He truly adores you, Newton. I would hate to deny my boy a happy experience.”

Still frowning, Newt muttered, “I won't promise you anything...”

“I don't expect you to. Just like I didn't expect you to agree. Now, you should hurry along. The bell is going to ring any minute now.” Percival hummed, and Newt merely nodded. He exited the room soon after, his mind tumbling, and soon he realized that he never even got an answer. Percival had successfully given him the runaround, avoiding Newt's question and getting the boy so flustered that he forgot all about it.

Newt huffed, disappointed in himself, and headed to his next class as soon as the bell rang. After school, he resolved, he would talk to Percival again. Before Credence got there.

He waited impatiently through his next two classes. Percival, like usual, acted like nothing had happened. Newt couldn't keep his eyes off of him, irritated with him, entranced by him, curious and hating it. He felt like Percival was pulling too many strings and Newt was merely following along. He barely registered anything Percival was saying, barely participated in the class discussion, and was so wrapped up in his own head that he almost didn't notice the bell ring or his classmates gather their things and head out.

Newt rushed to put his things together as well, but he lingered behind until the last student left. Frowning, he approached Percival's desk and demanded, “Don't try to distract me this time. Tell me what you want.”

Percival sighed and leaned back in his seat, looking tired of him, and he replied, “I told you. Was that not what you wanted to hear?”

Newt frowned deeply and said, “You didn't. You got me all.... confused!”

At that, Percival chuckled, looking Newt up and down, and he replied, “What did you want to hear, then? That I want to use you for something? Blackmail, maybe? Do you think I have something against Theseus?”

“I—I don't know! Why can't you just tell me?” Newt whined, getting more and more frustrated. Percival, however, merely shrugged.

“Alright. Do you want to know what I want?” He asked, lifting his brows, “I want to see you and _him_ ,” He jerked his chin, and Newt turned around to see Credence standing in the doorway, “play with each other.”

“C-Credence,” Newt gasped, turning bright red. Credence glanced between the two of them, then slowly stepped away from the door.

“Did you come back?” He asked in a soft voice, looking hopeful as he walked towards them, “Did you change your mind?”

“N-no, I...” Newt breathed, his brow furrowing, and his heart clenched when Credence stopped walking forward and ducked his head, looking hurt.

“Oh... Okay... That's okay.” Credence mumbled, his brows furrowed. He shifted where he stood for a moment, then continued forward, dropping his bag beside Percival's desk. “Sir?”

Percival moved his chair back, allowing Credence the space to crawl underneath his desk. Newt flushed bright red, turning his head away, and as soon as Credence was hidden, Percival looked back towards the boy.

“You're a beautiful young man, Newt. And you would look perfect on top of my Credence.” Percival complimented softly, getting the boy to look back up at him. Newt bit his lip, and he could see the second Credence started pleasuring their teacher. Something in his eyes changed, something in his posture relaxed. Newt could feel his cheeks warm at the thought of what Credence was doing under that table. He could picture it already, lips red and parted obscenely wide, spit spilling from the corners of his mouth, eyes blissfully closed. Newt swallowed thickly, trying to think about anything but Credence underneath Percival's desk.

“I... guess I... don't understand.” Newt said in a breathy voice, struggling to clear his mind, “What... What do you see in me?”

Percival opened his mouth, about to reply, but a knock from under the desk caught his attention first. Percival grunted briefly, his brows furrowed, and from under the desk Credence answered, “Newt, we just want you for you. Mr. Graves and I think you're handsome and I think you're smart. Mr. Graves is so good to me, Newt. And he wants to be good to you too.”

Percival's hand vanished underneath the desk, and Newt could hear a please sigh come from the hidden boy. Newt swallowed again, beginning to tremble now. Percival eyed him carefully before saying in a calm voice, “You don't have to decide now. Or you can decide to be with us and change your mind later. You can even sit here and watch if you'd like.”

Newt shuddered, his lips parting for a few tense moments, and then he was stepping away once more, shaking his head, “I-I... I need to think... I.... I'm sorry...”

He turned to leave, but from underneath the desk, Credence called out, “Wait!” Newt paused, then turned around to see Credence squirm his way out from underneath, much to Percival's amusement, and Credence asked breathlessly, “C-can I... I was hoping that... maybe...” He cleared his throat, nervous, and he asked, “Can I kiss you again?”

Newt gasped, and immediately he wanted to say yet, he wanted to run forward and kiss him roughly. Credence's mouth was just on Mr. Graves' cock and Newt wanted to taste it from his lips. It was filthy, Newt reminded himself. It was dirty, he shouldn't be thinking about these things. Maybe the Plague Doctors were right, and Newt was twisted in the head. Maybe he deserved to die for the things he wanted.

He tried to force himself to say no, tried to turn Credence away and put the whole thing out of his head, but then Credence was walking towards him, taking Newt's hands, pulling him into his chest. Newt was leaning forward even before Credence tilted his head, and they met in the middle, lips sliding against lips. Credence's hands moved from Newt's arms to his hair, holding him close as he delved in. He pulled a sigh from the exchange student, followed by the wet smack of their mouths, and then Credence was stepping away.

“Beautiful,” Percival praised in a quiet voice, somewhat afraid to break the atmosphere around them, but it almost looked like they didn't even hear him. Credence began to slowly step back, his eyes on Newt the entire time, and as soon as they were no longer in arm's reach of each other, Credence hurried back to Percival's desk and made his way under. Newt shuddered once more, then turned and headed for the door, mind spinning and body on fire. He was surprised he made it home in one piece, his mind was so high in the clouds he could have been asleep the whole walk there.

As soon as he got home, he locked himself in his bedroom. He didn't even go out for dinner; he was too embarrassed to look Theseus in the eye.

The next day and the days following after, Newt thought that maybe Percival and Credence would try to push him to make a decision. Credence still met Newt by the gate, still walked him to class, began sitting with him at lunch again. They didn't speak to each other, though, not really. Not about _that_. Anything they talked about was trivial. School stuff. Examination Day. What they wanted to do when they passed.

And Percival, the bastard, kept acting like Newt didn't know he got his cock wet on what must have been a daily basis. And the way he all but ignored him in class didn't help with his imagination, or the jealous lust he was feeling. He was embarrassed to realize he _wanted_ to be noticed, to have his attention, and that thought scared him. What does this make Newt? Is he only doing this because he thinks it will help him pass? Because he thinks if he doesn't that Percival will fail him?

But Percival said he wasn't going to do that. He said that no matter what Newt chose, nothing would impact his final grade. And Percival didn't seem like a man who would lie about things like that.

Percival continued to ignore him in class, Newt would leave right when the bell rang, and nothing more would come of it. If he passed Credence on his way out, neither of them said a thing. Although, Newt realized, Credence looked morose each time he saw Newt leaving. But no matter how many sad looks he sent him, he didn't try to convince him further.

So with no one pushing Newt to make a decision, he didn't come to one until Friday. He sat at his desk even after the final bell rang. He sat there with his head tilted down and Percival didn't comment on it, he merely went back to his own desk at the front of the classroom and sat. He began to grade papers and Newt fiddled with his notebook. They only looked up when the door opened once more, admitting Credence.

“Newt,” Credence gasped, his eyes wide and hopeful once more, but he was wary from last time. He didn't want to make the wrong assumption.

Newt shifted about in his seat, a nervous blush on his cheeks, and eventually he mumbled, “I was... was thinking maybe I could... watch.”

Percival smirked and Credence looked absolutely thrilled. He all but threw his bag to Percival's desk, whispering, “Yes, yes, definitely.”

“If you wish to watch, at least go lock the door my foolish boy forgot about.” Percival admonished, and Credence immediately flushed in embarrassment, ducking his head down.

“I'm sorry,” He apologized quietly, glancing behind him to watch Newt get up, as if to make sure he wasn't going to leave.

Once the door was locked, the click of the deadbolt sliding into place, Credence slid into place on Percival's desk. Percival immediately placed a hand on Credence's thigh, sliding it up and down in a soothing gesture, but his eyes weren't on the boy in front of him. They were on the boy slowly making his way back down to the front desk, watching them in interest, on the verge of joining or fleeing. Percival leaning into Credence's neck and slowly bit down on him, winning a lovely sigh from the boy.

“Do you want Newt to watch you take my cock?” Percival breathed into Credence's ear, making him shiver in delight and whimper, “Do you want to show him how beautiful you are when you're stuffed full and begging for release?”

“Yes, yes,”

“I bet if you're good, if you beg him prettily enough, he'll stand on the other side of that desk and fuck your face.” Percival grinned, glancing up at Newt, who looked absorbed in the sight before him. Credence tilted his head back, letting Percival push his shirt up, exposing his chest, and he pressed a few open-mouthed kisses on his skin.

“I wish I could pull every last piece of this off of you,” Percival sighed, running a hand up his back, then down his stomach, unbuttoning his pants, “I cannot wait until you graduate. Until you move in with me. Then I could keep you in my bed all day, naked and sore and wanting. Would you like that, my boy?”

“Yes, Mr. Graves...” Credence gulped, letting Percival yank his pants open and down, tugging at his clothes until his ass and cock were on display.

“Then flip over for me,” Graves demanded, slapping Credence's hip, “Lay on your stomach and let Newt look at you.”

Credence bit his lip roughly, but did as he was told, moving a little awkwardly with how his pants and boxers cinched his legs together. As soon as his back was towards Percival, the teacher pushed Credence down, forcing him to press his entire body, from collarbone to navel, against the wooden desk. Holding Credence down, Percival could feel the tremor that wracked Credence's body from the cold. On the other side of the desk, Newt let out a soft gasp and wandered even closer, watching Credence's face closely.

Credence's face was a bright red. His mouth fell open in a silent moan as Percival worked his hands behind him, revealing a small, unlabeled bottle of lubricant and wetting his fingers. Newt tilted his head as Percival's fingers vanished behind Credence, and he jolted when Credence let out a sudden cry.

“Don't be so dramatic,” Percival tutted, lifting his brows, “Don't act so innocent, either. Newt can already see the slut you are.”

“N-no...” Credence whimpered, hiding his face against his arms. Newt frowned, feeling as if he was snapped out of some sort of daze. Stepping forward, Newt gently ran his hands over Credence's head, petting his hair, pushing his fingers through it. Like this, Newt could look down the line of his back, could see the appealing swell of his ass. He could see the way Credence shuddered, the way his lungs expanded and deflated in a fluttering breath. He could see Percival's wrist flexing as he thrust two fingers inside the boy. And when he let his eyes trail up the impeccably dressed man behind Credence, settling on Percival's face, he felt his heart jackhammer in his chest.

Percival was watching him, eyes dark and lidded. He had a lazy sort of smirk on his face, and he asked in a calm voice, “Enjoying the show?”

Newt blushed and turned his head down, eliciting a dark laugh from the man. “Talk to him. He loves to be praised.”

Newt ran his fingers a few more times through Credence's hair, feeling the small beads of sweat forming, and considered Percival's offer. He was never good at talking, not really. He stuttered more often than not, and he was afraid that if he opened his mouth now, he was just going to ruin the moment.

Awkwardly, Newt lifted Credence's head by his chin, forcing the boy back onto his elbows so they could look at one another. Credence's face was a mess of embarrassed tears, his eyes glossy and dazed. Newt ran a thumb over his sharp cheekbone, taking it all in,

“A—ah...” Credence whined, reaching out and grabbing Newt by the front of his shirt, startling the boy. Looking up, Newt watched with wide eyes as Percival sunk into him, his face slack in bliss. “N—Newt...”

“I got you,” Newt whispered right away, although he didn't really know why he said it. He took Credence's hand and squeezed it, hoping to offer just the slightest distraction. Credence blinked up at him, whimpering almost pitifully, and Newt felt his heart twist. “M-Mr. Graves, I think you're hurting him!”

“Nonsense.” Percival huffed, and as if to prove his point, he delivered a rough slap to Credence's backside, making the boy jolt forward with a yelp, “He's just trying to get you to have mercy on him.”

Credence huffed, his brows furrowing, and for an amusing second, he sent Mr. Graves a dirty look from over his shoulder. Percival merely chuckled at Credence's stink eye, giving him one more slap, “Go on. Tell Newt the truth.”

Percival gave a particularly rough thrust, shoving Credence further on the table, but the boy stayed stubbornly quiet. “Naughty... Making your little friend worry about you like this...”

Newt watched in awe as Percival reached forward and grabbed Credence by the hair, yanking his head back roughly, forcing the boy to whine in defeat. All in one breath, Credence yelped, “I-I'm sorry, Newt, I-I didn't mean to w-worry you...”

“Now tell him what you want.” Percival commanded, raising a brow and stilling his hips. Credence groaned, irritated, and tried to buck his hips backwards, but Percival was unmovable.

This time, Credence all but sobbed, “P-Please, touch me. Just k-kiss me a little o-or...”

“Be _honest_.” Graves growled, earning another pitiful wail from his boy.

“F-f-fuck my mouth, Newt, p-please!”

“I—I...” Newt stammered in surprise, his heart practically burrowing into his throat by now, and Percival finally let Credence go.

Resuming the lazy roll of his hips, Percival mentioned, “Are you really going to deny Credence what he wants? Look at him, Newt. He needs you.”

“Needs me...” Newt whispered under his breath, looking back down at Credence, at his dazed gaze, at his parted lips, at the hint of a cherry red tongue hidden within. Credence reached out to him again, tugging on his shirt, his pants, getting Newt closer until he could press his lips against his hips. Newt gulped, his head spinning, and as if he were being controlled, he began to undo the front of his jeans.

Credence, the impatient creature, barely even waited for Newt to finish unzipping his pants before he was yanking them down and pulling him forward, knocking Newt's thighs against the edge of the desk. Newt didn't have a moment to adjust before Credence was sucking him down, one hand curled firmly around the base of his cock, the other gripping the table tight as Percival picked up the pace. Newt shuddered and curled forward, eyes rolling back and hand gripping Credence's hair.

“O—oh...” Newt gasped, his knees knocking together. Why had he been so afraid to join them before? Why was he denying himself this pleasure?

“Fuck him, Newt,” Percival ordered from the other end of the writhing body between them, “Grab him by his hair and fuck him.”

“Sh-shit...” Newt whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut, but he ultimately obeyed Percival's command. He settled both hands on Credence's head, pushing his hair out of his face. He could feel Credence's jaw slacken, anticipating the movement, and how could Newt resist any longer?

The first thrust was tentative, testing the waters, seeing how Credence would really react to it. When he didn't receive any backlash, he tried a faster movement, shuddering at the wet slick of his tongue scrape along the underside of his flesh.

“Beautiful... You're doing well, Newt.” Percival panted, taking his time with Credence's ass, “Don't take it easy on him. Look at his face. He's loving this.”

Hesitantly, Newt opened his eyes, peering down at Credence. He immediately zeroed in on the way Credence's lips stretched around his length, the thick coating of his saliva streaking along his skin. His blood was like fire in his veins, but he thought he would be able to keep it together for just a few moments longer.

And then Credence twisted his head just the slightest bit, opening his eyes to peer up at Newt. Even if Newt hadn't been a virgin before this mess, he doubted he would have lasted much longer.

As it was, Newt yanked back from Credence's mouth, desperate not to choke him as he climaxed. In his rush, however, he didn't even think about where he would come instead, and as a result, he ended up spilling all over Credence's face, moaning Credence's name. Percival laughed at the other end of his boy, reaching forward to grab Credence's hair. Newt stumbled backwards, slumping against the desks behind him, and he watched as Percival pulled Credence upright, lifting one of his legs onto the desk to give him a better angle. Keeping one hand over Credence's throat, just below his jaw, and the other hand pressing on Credence's abdomen, Percival picked up the pace. He fucked into Credence roughly, practically pounding into him, making his cock bounce.

As Newt slowly brought himself back, he managed to tuck himself back into his pants and crept back towards the two of them. He wasn't really sure what he could do, how he could help them along, but he wanted to do _something_. He didn't like feeling... left out.

Tentatively, Newt lifted himself onto the desk, right in front of Credence. Percival cast a glance at him, a drop of sweat rolling down the bridge of his nose, and Newt tried not to get distracted.

Newt slowly placed his hands on Credence's burning skin, starting from the top of his chest and slowly stroking down. His fingertips smoothed over the hard peaks of Credence's nipples, played along the ridges of his ribs, stroking down the side of his stomach. His hands left Credence's skin as he moved over Percival's hand, not stopping his journey until he had both hands on Credence's flushed prick.

“Newt...” Credence panted, overwhelmed tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I got you,” Newt whispered, leaning in to press a kiss to Credence's neck before he began to work his hands in earnest. Credence shuddered in delight, his body still rocking with Percival's movements. Newt kept Credence's gaze as he pumped him, feeling Credence's pleasure second-hand. He could feel Credence's cock throb, then tentatively moved one hand even further down. Grazing over his balls and sneaking behind, Newt rubbed deeply on the small strip of skin there.

Credence's whole body jolted, his head flopping back against Percival's shoulder as he burst, splattering over Newt's hands and his own abdomen, which dripped down onto Percival's hand. Percival, meanwhile, relished the squeeze of his boy's body, letting it bring him over the edge.

With a huff, Percival pulled away from Credence's body and dropped back into his chair. Credence whimpered and lowered himself off the table, sinking onto the ground and waiting out the tremors wracking his body. Newt climbed down as well, stepping around it to crouch beside Credence, sitting with him through the aftershocks.

As Credence came back down, he leaned heavily against Newt's shoulder, who gently rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. Percival watched them, a small smile on his face, and after a few moments he whispered, “You two are perfect together...”

Credence smiled at the praise, nuzzling into Newt's neck, and then he peeked up at Percival and whispered, “Not without you.” Percival chuckled at that.

But that brought up the topic they all needed to talk about. Looking down at Newt, Percival said, “Well? You've watched us rather closely, haven't you? What do you think?”

Newt blushed a delicate red, and he lowered his head silently. Credence peered at the boy he leaned against, trying to persuade him with gentle kisses against his shoulder, neck, and jaw. Percival waited, a little impatiently, then added, “If you don't want this to continue, you only need to say the word. Neither of us will judge you.”

Newt huffed, a little indignantly, then muttered, “You probably already do... You probably think I'm just trying to get on your good side...”

“If that will make you feel better about what we did, make it easier for you to say no, then I will gladly let you believe it.” Percival said calmly, his brow furrowing, “And even if you do say yes, this isn't going to be anything permanent. Not unless you want it to be. Examination Day is only a month away, and after that is graduation. This doesn't have to go past high school.”

Newt sighed deeply, looking distraught, so he glanced between Percival and Credence before asking in a small voice, “And both of you... want me?”

“Yes,” Credence answered first, taking Newt's hand in his own and squeezing, “Very much.”

He sighed again, tilting his head back until it rested against the drawers in Percival's desk. He thought about it for a few more minutes, contemplated the positives and negatives, figured that no one is really going to know unless any three of them mention it, and even if they did, they would get in trouble for it. Newt bit down on his bottom lip, wondered if Theseus might find out and what he might say about it, but eventually decided... well, he had kept _other_ things from Theseus. He could keep one more.

Turning his head, Newt looked at Credence one more time, then Percival once more, before he leaned into Credence and gave him a soft kiss. “Okay...”

“Okay?” Credence asked, his eyes going wide and sparkling in excitement. Newt nodded shyly, and Credence pulled him into another grateful kiss.

Percival grinned from his chair above them, happy that Credence was happy, and he said in a calm, delighted voice, “We're going to have a _lot_ of fun.”

Newt was a little worried that things were going to change now, that Percival or Credence were going to act more familiar with him, or if they were expecting it from him. He wasn't really sure how he felt about PDA, but luckily, he didn't have to worry much about it. Credence still met Newt at the gate in the morning, but aside from a slight blush on his cheeks and a small, shy smile on his lips, nothing untoward was done. Newt felt a little disappointed, for some reason. Credence didn't even hold his hand! Their knuckles didn't even brush!

He didn't mention it, though, because he didn't want Credence to worry about it. If he didn't want to hold hands, then fine, Newt would live. They parted for their classes and met up again at lunch, but instead of going to the cafeteria, Credence took Newt's wrist and pulled him to a less visited section of the school.

“Credence?” Newt asked nervously, but Credence only smiled at him and pulled him along. He didn't stop until they arrived at the faculty bathrooms, and to Newt's surprise, he pulled out a teacher's key card and opened it up.

Gaping at the other, Newt almost didn't realize that there was someone else waiting for them inside.

“Hello boys,” Percival greeted, looking at them through the mirror as he washed his hands, “What brings you here?”

“You... didn't ask for us?” Newt asked weakly, glancing at Credence who smiled slyly. Percival frowned and turned around, shaking his hands off before reaching for the paper towels.

“Did Credence bring you along?” He asked, raising a brow, “Impatient thing. Thinks he can just play with his new toy all day, doesn't he?”

“T-toy?” Newt squeaked, but Credence bit his lip and looked towards Percival pleadingly. Graves merely rolled his eyes and tossed the paper towels away.

“I don't think you deserve to play if you had to kidnap him.” Percival remarked, ignoring Newt's comment, “Did you even ask him if he wanted to come?”

At that, Credence turned his head down, thinking about it with a frown, and then winced and looked ashamed. Peering up at Percival through his lashes, he shook his head, and Percival clicked his tongue. “Well you better ask for forgiveness, then. Don't you think?”

Credence turned his pitiful gaze on Newt, his eyes wet, and Newt feared for a moment that he was actually going to start crying. Flustered, Newt reassured him with a quick, “It's okay! Really! I don't mind it.”

“What a kind boy Newt is,” Percival grinned, walking around them to twist the dead bolt on the door, “Show him how grateful you are.”

Credence almost immediately dropped to his knees, as if gravity suddenly increased on only him and he couldn't stand any longer. His clever fingers darted straight for the front of Newt's jeans, but Newt, remembering yesterday, stammered out a panicked, “W-wait!”

Credence immediately pulled away, looking up at Newt with wide eyes. Percival's smirk faded and he approached, putting a hand on the back of Newt's neck, urging the boy to look at him. “Was it too much?” He asked gently, stroking his cheek in such a loving gesture that Newt found it hard to think about how easy it was for Percival to ignore him during class. Newt let the man comfort him for a moment, hating how unhappy the two of them looked.

“I'm sorry, I just...” Newt began to apologize, but Graves shushed him and stroked his cheek again.

“Tell us what you want to do.” Percival urged, requesting more than commanding, “What's the matter?”

“I-I...” Newt swallowed, looked at Credence, then at Percival again and murmured, “I want to be where Credence is.”

Credence lifted his brows, surprised, and Percival let out a soft groan before he said, “Oh? And who do you want to be where _you_ are?”

Newt shifted awkwardly, his face bright red, and he mumbled, “Maybe... you.”

“And what will Credence do?” Percival asked, his voice growing headier. At Newt's feet, Credence shifted around on his knees, openly palming his groin. Newt looked down at him, chewing on his bottom lip, considering, and then he whispered, “He'll be there. Next to me. And he can... can show me...?”

“Yes,” Credence whispered, a dreamy look in his eyes, “Please, sir.”

“How can I say no to my two lovely boys?” Percival smirked, giving the back of Newt's neck another squeeze, and then he pointed to the ground and said in that commanding tone, “On your knees.”

Newt trembled and dropped down just like Credence, only to immediately hiss in pain and shift around. Credence chuckled at him, falling silent when Percival tutted at him.

“Credence has had a lot of time getting used to the tile,” Percival mentioned, stroking Credence's hair softly, and then removing his jacket, “Put this under your knees. It'll keep you from bruising too bad.”

“Okay,” Newt said, taking Percival's jacket and folding it up. As soon as it was under his knees, Credence nudged him in the side and Newt cast him a bewildered look. Credence made a silent gesture towards Percival, pressing his lips in a hard line, but when Newt only squinted and shrugged, Credence gestured again, lifting his eyebrows as well.

“What?” Newt asked, and then he felt Percival's fingers run through his curly hair, all the way down to the back of his head, and grabbing him tightly. Newt gasped, his back going ramrod straight and his hands shooting up to Percival's forearm.

“Ow—Mr. Graves--!” Newt whimpered, blinking up at Percival with tears in his eyes. Percival only lifted a brow, unimpressed.

“I gave you a gift, boy.” Percival mentioned coldly, “What do you say to that?”

Newt whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. Now he understood what Credence was trying to remind him off. Through gritted teeth, Newt whined out, “Thank you!”

“Thank you for what?” Percival bit out, tugging on Newt's hair harder.

“Th-thank you for the jacket!”

“And what do you call me?”

“I-I...” Newt blinked up at Percival, feeling one of the tears rolling down his cheek. He tried to look at Credence from the corner of his eye, seeing the boy mouthing something. Newt felt his cheeks flush, and he squeaked out, “S-sir.”

Percival released Newt, and the boy huffed and rubbed at his scalp, trying to will away the pinpricks of pain dancing along his skull. When he blinked moodily up at Graves, the man only smirked and said, “You'll learn how to be obedience eventually. Until then, I'm going to have fun breaking you.”

Newt shuddered, repulsed with the fact that he actually liked how that sounded. It made him think that maybe Percival and Credence wanted to keep him even after high school, even though Percival said this relationship wasn't permanent.

“My brother says I'm too stubborn for obedience,” Newt mentioned with a wry smirk. Percival chuckled, truly amused, and he tucked a stray hair behind Newt's ear.

“We'll see.” He hummed, looking back towards Credence, before he began to undo his pants. He didn't unclothe himself completely, left his pants up around his hips and merely pulled his cock out. Credence looked upon it, excited, while Newt blinked owlishly at his length. Newt hadn't seen many cocks in his life, but Percival's seemed particularly thick. Immediately, he began regretting his decision. How was he going to fit that in his mouth? And even if he did, it was certainly going to choke him. Newt often choked on his own god damn toothbrush if he went to far back!

“Having second thoughts?” Percival queried, reading Newt's expressions expertly. Newt gulped and peered up at Graves, his brows pinching together. Resolutely, Newt shook his head even though he was, and the man quirked a brow and grinned.

“We'll take it slow,” He reassured him anyways, pushing both Credence's and Newt's hair back and out of their faces. Credence leaned in immediately, nuzzling Percival's abdomen, stroking his hand on his thigh, and leaving a few feather-soft kisses along his pants. Newt watched Credence work, amazed by how peaceful he seemed, how comfortable he was praising Percival's body with the man's cock tucked right against his cheek. Slowly, Percival's cock filled, raising to half-mast by the time Credence gazed over at Newt expectantly.

“Kiss him a little,” Credence whispered, spurring Newt forward to attempt to please. He shyly pressed pursed lips to Percival's pants, glancing up at the man as he went to make sure he was doing okay. Credence watched him with a smile, his hand slowly wrapping around Percival's shaft, and he whispered, “Use your hands. Like a massage.”

Newt huffed, his kisses on hold as he focused on rubbing both palms up and down Percival's thigh, squeezing every once in a while, pressing his fingers into the tissue. He peered up at Percival with wide eyes, biting his bottom lip. Credence hummed and kissed Newt's cheek.

“Look at me,” He prompted, and Newt obeyed quickly, green eyes focusing on his pale face. Credence offered him a kind smile, stroked Percival two times, and then opened his mouth and sunk down on him.

Newt's jaw dropped. Kneeling here with Credence blowing their teacher right in front of him was... surreal. And intimidating, but... good. Percival let out a pleased sigh, closing his eyes for a moment before he peered back down at them.

Credence glanced at Newt, making sure he was still watching, and with a slight slurping noise, he pulled off of Graves' cock and held it out for Newt, offering him a taste. Newt felt his heart race, and with a look up, he confirmed that he was being watched.

“I-I... I've never done this before,” Newt said breathlessly, feeling his heart pound against his ribs.

“Do what feels good to you,” Percival offered gently, keeping his grip loose on the back of Newt's head.

“Use your tongue first.” Credence suggested, and Newt blinked at him.

“My tongue?” He huffed, thinking about it for a minute before he childishly stuck his tongue out. Credence giggled, then leaned in before Newt could pull back, sealing his mouth over Newt's and giving his tongue a suck. Newt gasped, his eyes falling shut and his body shivering. He eagerly leaned into the kiss, putting a hand on Credence's hip to steady himself, and he all but whined when Credence pulled away.

It was only but a moment, however, before Newt was being kissed again. Though the skin felt... different. Less pliable. And in fact, there weren't any lips? Did Credence press his cheek to Newt's mouth?

Newt opened his eyes, then squeaked and jerked back when he realized he had just been kissing and lapping at the head of Percival's cock. The man was groaning, he soon realized, and Credence—the minx—was grinning.

“Arse!” Newt huffed, shoving Credence in the arm and making him laugh again.

“Boys,” Percival sighed, sounding impatient, and Newt regarded Percival's cock one more time before figuring that he technically already did it, so it shouldn't hurt to do it again.

Tilting forward, Newt gave Percival a soft kiss at the head of his cock, and then began to stroke it with his tongue, lapping at him tentatively. Credence tilted his head, resting his temple against Percival's hip as he watched Newt test out the waters. With his hand still on the base of Percival's cock, Credence slowly began to pump him, only moving his hand about halfway up so he didn't interfere with Newt's work. Above them, Percival groaned aloud, and Credence whispered into Newt's ear, “Put your mouth on him.”

Newt looked at Credence with a touch of worry, and Credence smiled reassuringly and nodded. Pulling away far enough to lick his lips, Newt glanced up at Percival, cleared his throat, closed his eyes, and parted his lips. Credence guided Newt down onto his cock, watching in delight as it disappeared into his mouth. Percival, meanwhile, was rubbing his thumb back and forth against the crown of Newt's head, silently soothing the worried teen.

“Mmm?” Newt asked, flinching when Percival grunted and huffed. Credence only chuckled and nodded, saying, “Go as far as you can.”

Newt huffed through his nose, tried to look down at the flesh in his mouth, subsequently crossing his eyes. Opening his mouth a little further, he took more in, going as slow as he could. At one point, he coughed and pulled back a bit, blinking up at Percival with apologetic eyes. Percival only smiled and stroked his hair comfortingly.

“Don't worry, you're doing well.” He complimented, “Besides, Credence can play with what you can't.”

“Yes, sir,” Credence hummed, leaning forward to slurp and lick at the base of Percival's dick, his cheek pressed up against Newt's, who had his eyes closed again, wholly concentrated on sucking the flesh in his mouth. He was so concentrated, in fact, that he nearly choked again when he felt Credence's hand press into the swell of his groin. Newt blinked opened his eyes and whined angrily at Credence, only to flush and look up when he felt Percival's cock pulse. Credence let out a breathy huff, peering at Newt as he worked his hand against his lap and still kissing and licking Percival.

Newt, meanwhile, seemed to connect that noise led to vibration which led to more pleasure for Percival, he began to moan and grunt in earnest, letting Credence ease the noises from his throat with his hand. Percival sighed deeply, murmuring, “Feels good,” under his breath. Newt practically preened at the compliment, and he glanced up at Percival once more before he got a bit bolder. Putting a hand on Percival's hip, Newt began to bob his head, sealing his lips as tightly as he can as he pulled back and pushed down again. Credence beside him gasped softly, kissing the flesh Newt revealed when he pulled away, and then sucking marks onto his pelvis and groin. Newt twitched and huffed when he felt Credence undo his pants and tug out his cock, and he cast the boy a baleful look. Credence peered back at him, eyes half-lidded and a smirk on his lips, and in that moment Newt felt incredibly jealous of Credence's multi-tasking abilities, but he couldn't glare at him for long. Credence's hand slid dryly along his shaft, a little rough but good enough to fill his body with pleasure. Newt jerked his hips forward just a bit, and Credence squeezed his dick tighter.

And then Credence pulled away from Percival's cock and looked up at him with pleading eyes, asking in a small voice, “Sir, can I pull these down more?” He gave a soft tug

Percival lifted a brow, squinting down at Credence, and he asked, “And why should I let you do that?”

Credence shifted awkwardly, biting his lip and glancing down at his pants, and then he mumbled, “Because I want to kiss more of you.”

“Do you now?” Percival hummed, “Is this not enough for you, greedy boy?”

“N-no...” Credence whimpered, ducking his head down to peer up at him through his lashes.

“You're just upset that Newt's doing such a good job sucking my dick, aren't you?” Percival accused next, and Credence ducked his head down further.

“..... No.” Credence mumbled, obviously lying if the furrow of his brow and the reddening of his ears was any indication. Percival clicked his tongue and gripped Credence's hair tightly.

“If you're so jealous, maybe you should try to distract Newt.” Percival suggested, and Newt's eyes blinked open wide, looking up at Percival in worry. Credence, however, looked thoughtful at the suggestion. He looked at Newt, smiling a little when the boy minutely shook his head, and then he ducked down.

Putting himself on his hands and knees, Credence quickly pulled Newt's flesh into his mouth, making an obscene slurping noise as he went down. Newt jerked forward immediately, moaning loudly against Percival, who groaned similarly. Percival looked at the two of them, grinning at the sight of Credence blowing Newt while Newt blew him.

“Credence,” He said softly, “If you manage to distract Newt enough for him to pull off, I'll let you finish me.”

Credence paused for a moment, contemplating, and then he put in twice as much effort, making Newt squeal against Percival. Newt clung to Percival's pants, his grip tightening more and more, and he still bobbed his head and worked his tongue and sucked him tightly. He looked up at Percival desperately, hoping that if _he_ was good enough, Percival would call Credence off, but Percival only grinned down at him.

“You might want to hurry,” Percival panted, tilting his head back and stroking Newt's hair some more, “Newt's getting me close...”

Almost angrily, Credence groaned against Newt and grabbed his dick with a fist, pumping him roughly as if he could force Newt to come first. He could feel the boy trembling from his touches, could feel Newt's hips bucking forward, but it wasn't enough. Newt was still clinging to Percival with determination, and Credence become even more irritated. With a new plan in mind, Credence yanked Newt's pants further down, exposing his ass which he quickly began to grope.

Percival laughed at the way his boys fought against each other, Newt jerking and twitching, trying to get away from Credence's hands while still pushing into them. Credence pulled away from his dick long enough to slurp on his fingers, getting them sopping wet, and then he began to work a finger into Newt's anus.

Newt yanked off of Percival with a squeak, mouth hanging open and drool spilling down his lips and chin in thin strings. His cock pulsed dangerously before he came, spilling on the floor and accidentally getting some on Percival's shoe. Credence grinned victoriously, pulling away from Newt and pushing him back a little so he could swallow Percival down.

“Mmn... Greedy boy.” Percival tutted breathlessly, putting a hand on his head before he regarded Newt once more, “And you, look at the mess you made. Clean off my shoe, disgusting boy.”

Newt whimpered, still trembling from the aftershocks, and made to get up, but Percival stopped him with a sharp, “With your mouth, boy.”

Newt gaped at Percival for a moment, then looked at Credence who was smirking at him and slurped more of Percival into his mouth.

“B-but...” Newt looked down at the floor, then at Percival's shoe, figuring that he could at least start there. Swallowing down his fears, Newt leaned down, putting one hand on Percival's ankle as he licked the top of his boot clean. He shuddered at the taste, whimpering noisily, but forced his throat to work it down. He could hear Percival sigh and groan above him, and he knew he hadn't yet come, so he pushed his hands under the ankle of his pants and pushed it up, pressing a kiss at the skin there.

“You're both so good,” Percival sighed delightedly, gripping Credence's hair particularly tight, and finally he spilled into his mouth. Credence coughed and grunted, but obediently swallowed it all down, save for the overflow that dripped from the corners of his mouth. Newt looked up, watching in awe as Credence slowly pulled off, face messy with spit and come. Without really thinking about it, Newt leaned up and licked at the come at his lips, surprised to find that Percival tasted a little better than himself.

“You boys,” Percival admonished, going back to the paper towels to wipe himself clean before he tucked himself back in. He tossed a few sheets on the ground in front of them with a smirk and said, “Clean up after yourselves, filthy boys. You better be gone before another faculty member tries to use this bathroom.”

Newt blushed, suddenly remembering that it was only lunch and that Newt had two more classes before he could even think about going home. Grabbing the paper towels, Newt began to clean up his mess on the ground, his face bright red. How was he supposed to stay composed like this? His hair was probably a mess and his knees were aching, even with Percival's jacket underneath him. And he was going to see Percival in his class, too! He was scared he was going to go stiff just looking at the man.

Credence, however, seemed perfectly content as he picked up Percival's jacket from the ground and shook it out, folding it up expertly and holding it out for the man. Percival took it, but didn't move to put it back on. Instead, he hung it over his arm, leaned in to give Credence a kiss, winked at Newt, and then left. Newt blinked after him, surprised.

“That's.... it?” He asked, looking at Credence, who quirked a brow at him, “You're haven't even...” He gestured to Credence, and the boy looked down at himself as if he was surprised that he was hard.

With a shrug, Credence replied, “Lunch is almost over.” And Newt huffed in surprise. As if that was a good reason to leave their partner hard and wanting!

“Do you want me to--”

“No, we should go,” Credence cut in, glancing at the door with a frown, “If a teacher catches us in here we can get in a lot of trouble...”

“Oh. Okay.” Newt sighed, balling up the paper towels he used and tossing them in the trash. He stood up stiffly, hissing and grunting the whole time, and then fixed his pants and straightened out his shirt. “Do I look okay?” He asked, looking up at Credence first, and then in the mirror. He could have cried. His hair was a curly, tangled mess, sticking up in various directions. Credence laughed, going to him and running his hands through the mess of his hair to try and help, but it only made it worse. Credence laughed even harder.

“Oh, shut up, arse!” Newt complained, giving Credence a shove before he turned back to the mirror, “Bugger... If Theseus sees me like this...”

“It's okay,” Credence reassured gently, going over to the sink too and pushing Newt so he was leaning over it. Turning on the sink, Credence wet his hands and began to work the water into Newt's hair, managing to make his hair less chaotic and look sweaty instead. As soon as he was done, Newt sighed deeply and pouted.

“Now it looks like I jumped in the pool.” He huffed, casting Credence a cruel look before realizing that the boy looked relatively clean, “How come you're not all messy?”

“I have straighter hair.” Credence mentioned, pushing his hair back only for it to fall back in place, “It can get tangled but it doesn't stick out like yours does.”

“That's just not fair,” Newt groaned, looking over him one last time before deciding that this was as good as he was going to get, “Alright, let's go before someone sees us.”

“Okay,” Credence smiled, picking up their backpacks and taking his wrist. He opened the bathroom door, peered up and down the hall, and then walked out with Newt in tow, walking quick enough to get away but not so quickly as to arouse suspicion.

“Do we still have time to eat?” Newt asked softly as they headed towards the cafeteria, “I'm so hungry, I skipped breakfast this morning.”

“We should have a few minutes,” Credence reassured him.

“Ugh, I can't believe he--”

“Ssh.” Credence cut him off, looking worried, “Best if we don't mention it.”

“But there's no one else in the hall. Who's going to hear us?” Newt questioned.

Both boys jumped in their skin when a voice behind them hummed out, “Who indeed?” Both of them spun around, and Credence grimaced and ducked his head. There stood Grindelwald, dressed in all black with his mask in his hand.

“Credence,” He greeted, but Credence only pressed his lips into a line. Grindelwald looked at Newt next, then hummed out, “And _you_ must be Theseus' little headache. What was it? Nick? Nate?”

“Newt.” He corrected him with his brows furrowed, obviously not afraid of this man. Credence felt his heart pound in his chest. Did Newt not know who these people were?

“Newt.” Grindelwald hummed, narrowing his eyes a little, “And what are you two doing out here in the middle of lunch, hm? Aren't you supposed to be in the cafeteria right now?”

Newt's mouth fell open, ready to defend himself, but he knew he couldn't tell the man the truth. Besides possibly getting all three of them in trouble, Grindelwald might not even believe them. Newt thought quickly, however, and managed to say in a convincing voice, “I forgot my lunch. I was trying to find my brother to see if I can steal some of his.”

“Is that so?” Grindelwald hummed, crossing his arms slowly. Credence swallowed, trying to take a few shuffling steps to hide behind Newt, but Grindelwald was too quick. “And what is Credence doing with you? I don't believe _he_ has a brother he can steal food from.”

“I asked him to come along,” Newt replied immediately, “We're friends, after all. I don't want to be walking through the halls alone.”

Grindelwald lifted a brow, and he said, “You two are friends?”

“Yeah.” Newt frowned, his brows furrowing, “Is that so hard to believe?”

“I just find it surprising that a sweet boy like Credence is tagging along with a nuisance like you, Newt.” Grindelwald said coldly, and Newt gaped at him.

“Excuse me?” Newt huffed, trying to smile, to brush it off, but anger was rising in his chest. Credence gasped and grabbed Newt's wrist, giving it a squeeze.

“Ssh,” Credence urged desperately, feeling Newt's pulse underneath his fingers. Newt clenched his teeth tight, then turned his head down and relaxed.

“If it's all the same to you, sir, I'd like to go eat my lunch now.” Newt said, not wanting to look up at this man again lest he become angry all over again.

“Don't let me stop you,” Grindelwald replied with a smirk, taking this conversation as a win.

Newt huffed in response, then grabbed Credence by the hand, intertwining their fingers, and walked them away. Grindelwald watched them go, his victorious smile turning into a jealous scowl. So much for friends, he thought.

As soon as they were out of Grindelwald's sight, Credence whispered, “That was dangerous, Newt...”

“Dangerous?” Newt scoffed, looking at Credence with wild eyes, “He called me a nuisance! A—A _headache_! Who does he think he is?”

Credence bit his lip, then replied quietly, “He's in charge of the campus police force. He... personally oversees the Thinning.”

Newt fell silent at that, the anger in his eyes fading to sick fear. His hand grew clammy against Credence's, and he asked in a weak voice, “So he... he's the one who chooses who dies?”

“No. He doesn't choose,” Credence reassured him quietly, only to frown and add, “But he does make sure everyone who _is_ chosen dies.”

“Oh, God...” Newt whispered, suddenly feeling like he just walked in and out of the starving lion's cage. Credence squeezed his hand again, then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“If it makes you feel better... I never saw someone stand up to him like you did.” Credence smiled a little, and whispered, “It's really... attractive.”

Newt flushed, then muttered, “Thanks, but now I feel like a bloody fool. I might as well have insulted a Plague Doctor...”

“He can't _make_ you fail the 10-241. Don't worry about him, okay?” Credence reassured, giving Newt a gentle smile. The boy, however, looked moderately confused before he looked back at him.

“Then why were you so scared of him?” He asked, watching as Credence's face fell into one of guilty resignation. Credence looked away, staring down at the floor, and stayed quiet. Newt furrowed his brow, but didn't push. Credence must have a reason, and it wasn't Newt's job to find out.

They reached the cafeteria and ate in five minutes. The bell rang not long after, and they split up to get to their classes. By the time Newt got to sixth period, he managed to put Grindelwald out of his mind and had a different thing to worry about.

He sat in his desk stiffly, unable to lift his head to look at Percival for even a second. He was glad they weren't going to have an experiment today, because just as he feared, what they did at lunch kept replaying in his mind, rendering himself indecent. He sat pinned to the desk so that his classmates didn't see his shame and kept to taking notes on his tablet, even when Percival wasn't talking about anything particularly substantial. He thought for a hopeful moment that he would be able to get through this period without any issues, but he had never been a particularly lucky man.

“Newton,” Percival called out, and Newt jumped in his seat, looking up at the teacher with wide eyes, “You've been awfully quiet today. Why don't you read the next paragraph?”

Newt blinked a few times, cleared his throat and looked down at his book, then realized that he didn't even know what paragraph they were on. Clearing his throat again, Newt peeked to his right, hoping his classmate would tell him where to start, but Percival tutted and started to make his way across the classroom, an evil little glint in his eye. Newt felt himself begin to tremble. He briefly fantasized that Percival would grab him, bend him over the desk and spank him as punishment. And then he promptly stopped fantasizing because he seriously felt like he was going to come in his jeans.

Percival stopped at the other side of Newt's desk, arms crossed and cold eyes staring down at him. Newt had to swallow down the spit pooling on his tongue. Would it be so wrong to crawl under his desk and try to apologize to the man without any words?

God, he could still _taste_ him...

Percival snapped his fingers in front of Newt's face, a curious look on his face, and he asked hesitantly, “Are you okay, Newton? You're looking a little red.” Newt had to bite down on his tongue. Bastard knew why he was red!

“I-I'm fine, sir,” Newt coughed out, his throat dry for some reason, and he looked down at his book with a cough, “I-I'm sorry, where did we leave off?”

Percival sighed, sounding absolutely disappointed, and he replied, “If you had been paying attention, you would know. Nonetheless, begin at 'This is'.”

Newt read the passage, pausing to lick his lips or clear his throat, and Percival slowly made his way, listening to the cadence of Newt's voice. As he reached the front, Newt finished the paragraph, and Percival turned around with a smile.

“Good,” He practically purred out, and Newt thought he was going to melt into a puddle at this rate. Thankfully, rambling off about chemical mixtures and formulas helped the problem in his pants. Percival relinquished Newt from his torture and moved on to another student. Newt had to stop himself from planting his face hard on the table. He felt like an utter fool. How could Percival stay calm and composed when not even two hours ago Newt had Percival's dick in his mouth? Surely the man was thinking about it, wasn't he? Newt peeked up at Percival, trying not to be obvious, and let his eyes roll over his body. He wasn't even hard. Maybe he wasn't thinking about him... or maybe he was, but Newt wasn't enough to get him going. Maybe he only really liked Credence and only dealt with Newt because _Credence_ had the crush on him.

Newt slumped back in his seat, suddenly feeling childish. So what if Percival wasn't hard? It was the middle of class. Did Newt really think Percival would be teaching with a stiffy? He was older than Newt and Credence, he _must_ have had a lot of practice with self-restraint. Newt glanced back at Percival, frowning. He was still upset, and it made him mad that he was upset.

He quietly fumed to himself for the rest of the period, arms crossed and slouched awkwardly in his chair with a sullen look in his eyes. Percival didn't pick on him again, it seemed he got his satisfaction with just that bit. By the time the bell rang, Newt had convinced himself that Percival wasn't at all interested in Newt, and was merely humoring him for Credence's sake. With this decided, Newt immediately wanted to just go home and not have to think about it, but as soon as he stood, Percival called out, “Mr. Scamander. Stay back for a few minutes. We need to discuss your attentiveness.”

Newt blinked up at him, shocked, but he dropped his bag anyways and dropped back down into his seat. Crossing his arms again, Newt leaned against the desk and watched as the rest of the students filed out, some of them glancing back at Newt and whispering behind their hands. Newt turned away from them with a scowl.

As soon as the door was closed, Percival walked up to Newt's desk, moving a bit faster than Newt thought was necessary. Startled, he sat up straight in his seat, only to gasp when Percival grabbing him by the arm and yanked him to his feet.

“Go to my desk,” He ordered in a low voice, eliciting an excited tremor to buzz through him, “Get underneath it.”

Newt blinked back at Percival, confused, but was urged forward with a push in the center of his back. He managed not to fall flat on his face, glanced back at Percival one more time, then hurried to obey, dropping down to his hands and knees so he could crawl underneath the desk. He found Percival's jacket sitting forgotten under there, so he grabbed it and tucked it under his knees like before.

He looked up when Percival sat down in the chair, scooting forward just enough for Newt to be facing the front of his pants. Newt shuddered. Did Percival want him to...?

“Mr. Graves?” He whispered, not sure if he was allowed to speak up, but he heard a coarse hum come from above him, “What about Credence?”

Graves sighed and replied, “Unfortunately, his mother is going to some political rally and has requested he be there. He had to leave promptly after school.”

Newt blinked, considering it for a moment. He didn't know Credence's mother was in politics. He would have to ask him about it later. For now, he put a hand on Grave's calf and asked, “So what do you want me to do?”

“Anything you're comfortable with.” Graves replied, “But you have to be quiet. And if anyone comes in, you are to stop whatever it is you're doing and keep your mouth shut.”

Newt pursed his lips, glaring at Percival's groin, and muttered, “I'm not _that_ loud.”

“You really are.” Graves replied, although there was a fond lilt to his voice. He pushed back a little, just enough for him to peek under the desk and at Newt, and he reassured him, “You were bright red in the middle of my class, Newton. If you're going to take care of yourself, I would rather not miss it.”

Newt blinked at him, then asked, “You want me to masturbate here?”

“Ideally, I want you to masturbate while you're sucking me off.” Percival chuckled, sitting upright again and scooting in close, resuming whatever work he was doing. Newt shuddered at the thought, looking back down at Percival's lap.

“I wasn't very good at it, though...” Newt mumbled, getting a loud sigh from the teacher.

“Newt. Please.” He said haltingly, “Do what you'd like down there, just _be quiet_.”

Newt huffed, looking over Percival's legs for a moment before he reached out and pinched at the skin on his ankle. Percival huffed, but didn't complain.

Well, he had time now. And technically, he had privacy. And Newt _was_ a teenager. Shifting around in the small space underneath Percival's desk was hard, but Newt still managed to undo his pants and push them far enough down that he could take himself in hand. He rested his forehead against Percival's knee, watching his own hand as he pumped his length. He was also looking at Percival's shoes. He sort of wanted to make a mess of them again...

Biting his lip, Newt lifted his head and scraped his teeth against Percival's thigh, closing his eyes as he focused on his pleasure. It was hard to swallow back his noises, ending up holding his breath for long bouts of time in an attempt to stay silent. God, this was ridiculous, he was jerking off at Percival's feet! He trembled, feeling a drop of precum spill from his penis.

Glancing up again, Newt found that Percival _still_ wasn't hard. It irritated him to no end, and he knew he couldn't ask him why because Percival wanted him to be silent for some god damn reason! How could Percival put him down here and tell him he wants a blowjob if he wasn't even interested in Newt?

Newt clenched his jaw, then decided in the heat of the moment that he'll _make_ Percival want him.

Letting go of himself, Newt reached forward and tugged Percival's pants open. He could hear the man clear his throat noisily, probably trying to relay something to Newt, but he didn't care to try and figure it out. He wanted Percival to want him. He wanted to make Percival regret embarrassing him in class. He wanted to make Percival lift this damn ban on talking and just _touch him_!

As soon as Percival's cock was out, Newt was swallowing him down with tenacity, taking just a bit more than before. It was hard to bob his head in the tight space under the desk, but Newt would manage. He was going to make Percival come for the second time today even if it took him an hour to do it!

Closing his eyes, Newt sucked Percival tight and closed both hands around his cock, pumping him to urge him along. Percival shifted in his seat, his breathing getting louder, and under his breath he murmured, “Slow down.”

“Hmph!” Newt replied, the brat, and merely picked up the pace. If Percival wanted him to slow down, he'll have to reach down and _stop_ him.

“Damnit,” Percival cursed, curling over on his desk and covering his mouth with his hand. He closed his eyes tight and tried to think about anything else—his student's homework, balancing chemical equations, even reciting the scientific method—but nothing was stopping the incessant pleasure boiling in his groin. “Fuck,” He breathed, leaning back in his seat and reaching a hand underneath the desk. Newt flinched when he felt his fingers push through his hair, wondering for a brief moment if Percival was really going to stop him, and for a moment he did.

With a tight grip, Percival kept Newt's head perfectly still, but instead of pulling him off, Percival merely began to thrust, the motions short and jerky, and Newt gripped Percival's calves in delight. His mind was like a broken record as Percival rocked into him, a constant stream of _'He's fucking my throat! He's fucking my throat!'_ bouncing around between his ears. Honestly, it was the only thing he _could_ think about, aside from trying to open his mouth wider to let Percival slide in easier. He could feel the pads of Percival's fingers dig into the back of his head, the nails just barely biting into skin.

And then the classroom door opened and Percival shouted, “God—Fuck, what do you want?” Effortlessly covering up the sound of Newt coughing and pulling off of him.

“Er—Was I—Were you—“ A familiar voice stammered out, and Newt could have groaned. Of _course_ Theseus would interrupt. “I'm sorry, were you just having a wank?”

“What. Do. You. Want.” Percival growled, not accepting or denying the claim, and Theseus cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Well, I... I just wanted to see how Newt was doing.” Theseus admitted, and both Newt and Percival went stiff. Newt covered his mouth with his hands, wondering how the hell Theseus knew he was down there, wondering why he was going absolutely _insane_ at the thought of his baby brother giving his teacher a blowjob. He tried to peek up, but he could only see up to Percival's belt.

“Excuse me?” Graves replied coldly, trying to hide his own panic in anger, “What are you talking about?”

“The... The agreement we had?” Theseus mentioned, sounding uncertain all of a sudden, “I asked if you could tutor Newt to try to get his grade up. I wanted to see how he's been doing in tutoring.”

Newt could have died and gone to heaven then. He thanked every God or deity he could think of that his brother didn't know he was currently on his knees with his cock out. Percival sighed as well, shifting in his seat, and Newt could see the muscles in his thighs and calves relax.

“His grades are the last thing you should be worried about, Theseus,” Percival mentioned calmly, and the man snorted in agreement.

“Yeah, I should be more worried about the fact that I just walked in on your personal time. I'm sorry if this is crass, but at _school_ , Percival? You couldn't wait until you got home?” He admonished, and Newt could hear him walking closer. Graves pushed his chair in more, covering not only himself, but Newt as well.

“Unfortunately, Mr. Scamander, I have too much work to do here to afford a quick trip home. I had been... _hopeful_ in thinking that no one would interrupt me without knocking first.” Percival sighed, and Newt could still hear Theseus advancing.

“Well, maybe it doesn't have to be unfortunate.” Theseus flirted, and yes, much to Newt's horror, he was indeed flirting. He could feel Percival grow tense once more.

“Excuse me?” He asked flatly, not at all amused or interested, but Theseus pressed on.

“Never made love to a man before, Percival?” Theseus teased. Underneath the desk, Newt gagged dramatically. He did _not_ want to hear his brother say these things.

It seemed Percival didn't want to hear it either, for a few long moments later, Percival muttered, “I think you have the wrong impression of me. I'm flattered, but I'm not interested in... your type.”

“Really?” Theseus asked, sounding genuinely surprised, “I swear you were gay...”

“Yes, well, I'm not. Thank you for your flattery, but please get the fuck out of my classroom.” Percival ordered, and Theseus let out a defeated sigh.

“Alright, alright. But if you ever change your mind...” Theseus chuckled and said seductively, “You know where to find me.”

“Good bye, Scamander.” Graves bid, putting his head in his hands and waiting until he heard the click of his door shutting. He waited even longer after that, making sure Theseus wasn't about to make a surprise reappearance, and when he was certain that the coast was clear, he sneaked a hand underneath his desk again, stroking Newt's hair.

“Mr. Graves?” Newt whispered, and Graves really couldn't be all that mad with Newt talking considering that his _brother_ was just in here. He hummed wordlessly in response, still petting Newt while he asked, “Why did you tell my brother you're straight?”

Percival's hand stilled, and then pulled away. He scooted back in his chair, looking down at Newt with tired eyes. “Would you rather I fuck your brother right in front of you?”

Immediately Newt cringed, shaking his head, and when Percival gave a soft chuckle, Newt mentioned, “But you... are you gay?”

Percival's brows furrowed, and he gestured to his still exposed cock, “I was just fucking your face.”

Oh, yes, Newt definitely remembered, and he definitely wanted to get back to that in a moment, but he had to make a point right now. “I-I know, but I mean... You don't have, like...” He struggled with his words, but Percival waited patiently, waited for Newt to gather up his thoughts and muster out, “You don't have a wife, do you?”

Percival's brows shot up in surprise. Newt was relieved to see that he took the question seriously instead of laughing in his face. In a gentle voice, Percival reassured him, “I'm not married. And if I were, I wouldn't be cheating on my spouse. To be frank, Newt, I'm in love with Credence. He is my boy, he is my world. But you, you're a gift for both of us. I may not love you like I love him, but I do love you in a way.”

Newt's heart throbbed against his ribs, along with other parts of his anatomy, and he whispered, “You love me?”

“In a way.” Percival tacked on. “Now that we know I'm unmarried and in love, shall we get back to what we were doing?”

Newt grinned and nodded, letting Percival move his chair back in and deciding to take his time with Percival's cock this time.

Now used to the way Credence and Percival showed their affection, Credence with small gestures and innocent touches and Percival with teasing words and affectionate attempts at embarrassing Newt in front of the rest of his class, Newt was able to get through the rest of the week in bliss. Although that first day was the only time Credence and Percival played with Newt during lunch, it certainly didn't stop Credence from getting Newt alone. Credence would yank him into the most abandoned bathroom and would touch Newt in ways he never thought he would be touched. Credence even started carrying around a bottle of lubricant like Percival had so he could finger the transfer student.

And after class, Credence would lock Percival's classroom door and he and Newt will take turns with their mouths on him, sometimes even forgetting Percival just to kiss. Percival didn't mind, though. He loved watching his boys.

Newt wasn't sure if he would ever have so much fun in his life. He knew he had to enjoy every minute, and his previously ignored teenage hormones seemed to cry mutiny now that he was getting some. Instead of guilt or shame, Newt let himself enjoy it. This was an experience, after all, and like Percival said, this didn't have to be permanent. And while the blowjobs and handjobs were great, Newt didn't realize there was a whole world he was missing out on until Friday rolled around and Percival mentioned that they should do something new.

“It's risky,” Percival admitted, tapping his fingers on his desk while Newt and Credence stood on the other side of it, “But if we keep the door locked and be quick about it, we should be able to get it done.”

“What are we talking about?” Newt asked, genuinely unsure, and Credence playfully nudged him.

“He wants to fuck us.” He answered, and Percival immediately rolled his eyes.

“No, I want to _make love_ to you. Both of you. At the same time. Right here.” He tapped his desk a few times, a small smirk spreading on his lips, “I would much rather do it in my car, but alas, it is much too small. So? Shall we try?”

Credence and Newt looked at one another, silently debating, and Credence murmured, “I'd never say no to you, Mr. Graves.”

“I guess we could give it a go.” Newt agreed a little less confidently, “How.. are we going to do it?”

“Easy.” Percival got up, clearing his desk in seconds, and then gestured to the table. “Credence, lay here on your back with your hips to the edge.”

“Okay,” Credence agreed easily, undoing his pants and kicking them off before he climbed atop Percival's desk, getting as comfortable as he can. Percival moved his chair out of the way and stepped in between Credence's legs, smirking down at the boy when Credence immediately wrapped his legs around his waist, keeping him close.

“What about me?” Newt huffed, shifting where he stood.

“You'll get on top of the table, too.” Percival said, “On your knees facing me. Your hands on my shoulders. Straddling Credence's lap. Got it?”

“Er... okay.” Newt mumbled, undoing his own pants before he climbed on the desk too, grimacing when the furniture creaked. “Is this safe?” He asked nervously as he settled atop Credence, blushing when he felt Credence immediately grab his hips and get him to sit on his lap.

“Don't worry about that.” Percival smirked, getting the lubricant from his pocket this time, wetting both hands. While he moved one behind Newt and started to play with his hole, he moved the other between Credence's legs, immediately pressing a finger inside.

“You're so tight,” Percival whispered to Newt when he tried to breach his entrance, “We'll have to take this first part a little slow. Just keep breathing.”

Newt huffed, clinging tightly to the man, and he mumbled, “I-I know what to do. I'm not a _kid_.”

“No, but you _are_ a virgin.” Percival smirked, pushing his finger in deeper and making Newt jolt and cringe. When he didn't stop, Newt whined and lifted his hips a little more.

“Okay! Okay, I get it!” He complained, much to Percival's amusement, and he pulled his finger back to resume the gentle nudging.

“With a little more time, we could get you as loose as Credence.” Percival hummed, digging in a second finger and making Credence writhe, “But that'll be difficult. Credence is a big whore. He probably plays with himself at night, too.” Credence whimpered, grabbing Newt by the thigh just so he had something to ground him.

“Am I going to be able to t-take it?” Newt asked nervously, looking down to watch Percival's wrist work underneath him, and his fingers thrust into Newt, “I c-can't even take one finger....”

“Like I said, we'll go slow.” Percival reassured him, working his finger slowly, taking it out, then pushing it back in, keeping to his word and stretching him out gently.

“I th-thought you said we didn't have a lot of time...” Newt mumbled nervously, trying to push further down on his fingers, wanting to get to the good part already, but Percival only pulled his hand away.

“Hmm. I guess you have a point.” Percival mumbled, pulling his hand away completely, “Then I have another idea. Scoot back.”

“What?” Newt asked, glancing down and slowly wiggling back. Credence put both hands on Newt's hips, already knowing what they were planning to do. Newt stopped at around Credence's midsection, but Percival and Credence continued to push and pull at him until he was practically straddling Credence's face.

“W-wait,” Newt whispered, just as Credence wrapped his arms around Newt's thighs and yanked him down, meeting his ass with a hot tongue. Newt jerked forward and cried out, immediately leaning forward and catching himself on the table.

“Good?” Percival grinned, pulling his fingers out of Credence and spreading lubricant on his cock.

“It-It's weird!” Newt whined, his hips bucking when Credence pressed his tongue inside of him. Percival only laughed at him and began to push into Credence. The boy underneath them groaned in delight, pulling away from Newt's hole to peck kisses along his cheeks, bringing his hands down so he was fondling him, and then promptly stretched him open wide.

“C-Credence!” Newt whimpered, his face burning red in embarrassment.

“There we go,” Percival groaned, sinking completely into Credence's body and immediately beginning a rhythm, “Are you just going to sit there on Credence's face doing nothing? Come on,” Percival grabbed Newt by the hair and shoved him down, shoving him against Credence's cock and forcing him to watch as his thick cock pistoned in and out of his body. “Don't leave my boy waiting.”

Newt whimpered, trying to look up at Percival, but the man only pushed his head down harder. Giving in, Newt turned his head and pressed a few soft kisses to the length of his cock, earning a few pleased whimpers from behind him.

“Let's see who comes first.” Graves grinned, and Newt really didn't think that was fair at all. He had no stamina for this, he was the most innocent out of the three of them!

Although, he thought with a gasp and a face full of cock, he probably wasn't very innocent anymore. He could feel Credence's teeth scrape against the sensitive skin of his hole, could feel the motions of Percival's hips as he fucked his boy, and all he could hear was their labored breathing, Credence's wet licks and Percival's groans.

But Newt felt like he was missing out, even as he swirled his tongue against the head of Credence's cock and pumped the rest of him with no abandon. Percival was completely wrapped up in Credence's body, and although Credence had his tongue up his ass, he wasn't as responsive as he thought he could be.

With an irritated huff, Newt pulled away from Credence's face and crawled forward, closer to Percival who was watching him with a curious gaze.

“I-I'm ready,” Newt stated. Percival's amused grin grew.

“You think so?” He hummed, slowing down his motions despite Credence's complaints and reaching down, holding Credence's cock steady, “Go on then. Let's see how ready you are.”

Newt looked down at the length in question, bit down on his bottom lip, but forced his fears back before he wimped out. Moving his hips up a bit more, Newt began to press down on Credence's cock, gasping as the head strained against his tight hole. He didn't want to stop, though. He didn't want to give up. Biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut, Newt forced himself down a bit more with a whine, the burn in his ass only growing the further Credence burrowed into him. And then, after the head sunk into him, the rest of it went in with less resistance. Newt cringed the whole way down, tears beading at the corners of his eyes, but as soon as he was completely seated, Newt opened his eyes and gave Percival a victorious grin, even though his ass still burned like hell.

“Cocky brat,” Percival grinned, giving Newt a harsh slap on his ass, making him jerk forward, “Now ride him.”

Newt's smile dropped and he peered down at where he and Credence connected. He began to lift from his lap, hissing between his teeth, and then sank back down slowly. Behind him, Credence gasped in delight.

“How's it feel, my boy?” Percival cooed, stroking a hand up and down Credence's thigh, and Credence whimpered in delight.

“S'good...” Credence gasped, his eyes sliding shut and his hips twitching, “T-tight.”

“I bet he is.” Percival grinned, grabbing Newt by the hips to pull him back up and slide back down. Newt sobbed weakly, his thighs trembling, but started to move on his own, albeit slowly. Percival decided to match Newt's pace, rocking into Credence's body as smoothly as a wave. Percival met Credence's eyes over Newt's shoulder for a moment, but the boy couldn't keep his focus for more than a few seconds. So instead, Percival looked at Newt's strained face, loving the bead of sweat rolling down his temple, the way he clenched his jaw as he rode Credence in determination.

Percival leaned in as Newt dropped down again, pressing his lips to the boy's, and Newt immediately responded with pliant lips and an eager tongue. Percival hummed softly, closing his own eyes as he distracted Newt with his mouth. With a gentle grip on his hips, he got Newt to move a little bit fast, to angle his hips down a bit more, and soon his incessant whimpering turned into soft sighs, the pain leaving him for now. Percival was certain it'll come back in the morning.

“Mr. Graves...” Credence whined, his hips jerking up, and then back down, trying to chase both sources of pleasure, “Need to...”

“If you come, boy, I'll make sure you won't get Newt's tight ass all next week,” Percival threatened, and Credence sobbed pitifully. Newt shuddered on top of Credence, his eyes sliding open, and Percival let out a disappointed sigh.

“Get up.” Percival ordered, slapping Newt's hip, and the boy began to ease himself off of Credence, shuddering when his come immediately started spilling down his thighs. Credence gasped, his whole body shaking and his eyes glossy.

“I'm s—sorry sir,” Credence apologized, but Percival didn't look like he was willing to forgive him so easily.

“Newt, sit on his face again, and don't get up until he has you cleaned out completely.” Percival ordered, pushing at Newt until he was scooting backwards again. Credence immediately pulled Newt against him, pressing his tongue into his own mess once again and slurping at him until he got a mouthful.

“O-Oh...” Newt trembled, his eyes going unfocused and his dick twitching. Percival, meanwhile, grabbed Credence's hips tight and resumed his thrusts.

“Mmmph!” Credence whined, his body jolting as he tried to pull away from Percival, oversensitive, but Percival wasn't going to give him any mercy.

“Don't you dare complain,” Percival grunted, fucking into him rough, making his whole body bounce, “I told you not to come and you did anyways, filthy boy.”

“Don't stop,” Newt gasped, rocking down on Credence's tongue and reaching down to squeeze his dick, milking a fat drop of precum onto Credence's chest. “Oh, God, don't stop.”

Percival chuckled softly, his eyes still on Newt, and Credence was starting to notice.

“Mmrgh...” Credence grumbled, unwrapping his legs from Percival's legs and planting his feet on the desk. Lifting his hips, Credence began to fuck back against Percival's thrusts. He burrowed his tongue deeper into Newt's body, reaching around him to grab his cock and pump. He could hear both of them groan his name and he smirked, then squeezed tight around Percival's flesh.

“Fuck,” Percival cursed, bucking forward faster for a short burst, making Credence squeal, “Damn, that's good...”

Credence hummed happily, already feeling his cock swell for the second time that go. But first...

Credence squeezed Newt tighter, maybe a bit cruelly, and he scraped his teeth against the sensitive skin beneath his hole. Newt's whole body practically spasmed as he spilled onto Credence's chest and stomach. As soon as the aftershocks quelled, Credence pulled his face away, licked his lips, and whimpered to Percival, “Harder, sir, please!”

Percival grit his teeth and muttered, “Naughty... Selfish...” He grunted as he picked up the pace, slamming into Credence so rough that even Newt was cringing.

“Slow down,” Newt panted, reaching out to Percival and pulling him into a kiss, “It isn't a race.”

Percival huffed, glaring at Newt, but he slowed down nonetheless. Instead of being fast, Percival pushed in deep, making sure Credence felt every last inch of him. Credence cried out, his body bucking once again as he rocked through a dry orgasm, and Newt merely watched Credence roll through it. Percival leaned forward, biting down into Newt's shoulder as he filled Credence's ass to the brim.

They took a moment to breathe, Newt slowly climbing off the table first, gasping as his legs tingled and shook. He got only two steps away before he had to collapse in Percival's chair. Percival pulled out of Credence, a feral grin on his face as he watched his spend pool between Credence's cheeks. Credence took a few more minutes to recuperate, putting his hands over his face for a moment, and then he slowly pushed himself up from the table.

“Oh...” Credence gasped, dropping down onto his knees and hissing as more of Percival spilled out of him. Newt's come had gone dry on his chest, but he still ran his hand over it.

“You both look horrible,” Percival grinned, wiping himself off with a few tissues before he fixed up his clothes, only to crouch down and kiss Credence, then go to Newt and kiss him too, “You're both irresistible.”

The boys laughed weakly, and Percival stepped away from them to make sure he looked as immaculate as ever. When he was certain his hair was in place, he picked up his things and headed for the door.

“Credence, I'm sure you and Newt will have no problem cleaning up after yourselves. Don't take too long, now.” He bid them a good afternoon, then stepped out of the classroom without another word.

Newt sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, then slowly pulled himself up from Percival's seat. He grabbed his pants and pulled them up, then straightened out his shirt and looked at the mess. Percival's desk had jizz running down the side, the floor was splattered with the mess from Credence's ass, and every little thing that had been on Percival's desk before had been knocked to the ground.

“How are we supposed to clean this?” Newt asked with a pout, and Credence chuckled a little.

“Quickly.” Credence joked, getting up from the floor so that he could pull on his own clothes.

Between the two of them, they managed to make Percival's desk look just as impeccable as the man who sat at it. In order to get off the jizz, Newt had to sacrifice his undershirt to scrub at the desk and the floor. Balling up his shirt and stuffing it in his backpack, he and Credence got their things together, then headed for the door.

Walking out together, Credence and Newt couldn't help but laugh at each other. Newt's hair was a mess all over again, his shirt buttons out of order. Credence, meanwhile, didn't look half as bad as Newt... unless you considered his flushed skin, bright red lips, and the limp he had. They were both absolutely wrecked, and they still had to make it home and to their rooms without alerting their families. It was a mess, but they wouldn't have had it any other way.

“Hey, maybe you should come over to my house?” Newt suggested playfully, tilting his head at Credence, a sly glint in his eyes, “We could have a few of our own personal study sessions.”

Credence looked over at Newt in surprise, a blush rising on his cheeks, and he asked, “Without Percival?”

Newt shrugged his shoulders, saying calmly, “He might not be there with us, but we can make sure he sees what we do later. I happen to have a pretty good camcorder.”

His uncertain gaze turned into a sultry one, and Credence smirked before he whispered, “I think I like that idea.”

“I bet you do.”

“But no more butt stuff for me, I'm sore,” He whined, rubbing at his lower back with a huff, and Newt laughed brightly.

And then they turned the corner, practically bumping right into Grindelwald. Both boys stumbled backwards with a gasp, looking up at the man in shock, and the man only smirked back at them.

“Hello again, boys. Haven't seen you two in a while.” He mentioned, tapping a finger against his chin before saying in a sing-song voice, “Now what are you two doing strolling around the campus two hours after class ended?”

“W-we were being tutored.” Newt answered bravely, knowing that Credence wasn't about to speak up for them. Grindelwald, however, didn't look convinced. And he passed that on by looking Newt up and down.

“And what exactly were you studying?” He asked, reaching out and fixing Newt's shirt, then turning to Credence and tucking his hair back, “Because the two of you look like you've been rolling around in the haystack.”

Credence and Newt glanced at one another, both of them turning red, and Newt immediately began to come up with excuses.

“I-It was just hot in the—in the classroom we were in and we were—we just couldn't—and sweat makes my hair go all—“

“Alright, that's enough,” Grindelwald cut in, silencing the exchange student with a wave of his hand, “I've been at this dingy high school long enough to see a budding relationship for what it is. Unfortunately, just like every hormone-driven teenager here, you're _not_ allowed to get into it on school grounds.”

Both Credence and Newt cringed, looking away from the man, and Grindelwald only continued, “That being said, I _do_ have to report this to the Principal, and this _will_ go on your records.”

At that, Newt looked up, horrified, “What does _that_ mean?”

Credence crossed his arms and muttered, “It means it's going to affect your... final grade. Negatively.”

“What?” Newt huffed, looking at Credence, then at Grindelwald again, “You can't do that! We were just—We were just fooling around!”

The man chuckled, crossing his own arms and giving them a carefree shrug, “Rules are rules, boys. Why don't we take a walk down to my office?”

The two looked at one another again, Credence resigned and Newt scared. Credence took Newt's hand when Grindelwald turned and lead them down the hall, frowning when Newt squeezed it as if he was going to faint.

They entered the campus police offices, a place where no students were meant to be in unless they were in some _serious_ trouble, and Grindelwald locked the door behind them, then lowered the blinds over the window into the hallway. Isolated from any passersby, Grindelwald turned to look at the two miscreants.

“Sit.” He ordered, pleased to find that they obeyed immediately, “This can go two ways, boys. Either I call up the Principal now, explain to her what I caught you two doing, and put this delinquency on your records... Or...”

Grindelwald began to pace, clasping his hands behind his back and staring down at the boys as if he were looking at his men. He was oozing intimidation and power, and it only made Credence and Newt curl up into their seats even more.

“Or Mr. Barebone here can plead your case.”

Credence went stiff, immediately understanding just what Grindelwald was hinting at, but Newt only looked confused.

“What do you mean? Why only him?”

“Because I find your gangly form unappealing,” Grindelwald spat out, a cruel grimace on his face. Newt's brows pinched, catching on.

“Are you---Are you serious?” He gasped, horrified. Credence cringed once more, ducking his head down, “You're asking Credence to—to sleep with you in order to keep this off of our records? You realize he's underage, right? You pedophile!”

“I merely have an eye for the finer things in life,” Grindelwald huffed, unimpressed by Newt's spiel, and he reached a hand out to stroke Credence's cheek. The boy twisted and curled, trying to get away from him, but Grindelwald was insistent. “Besides, even if you ran off and told your brother, what will he do about it? No one would believe a little whore like you, especially when you have 'indecent exposure' added to your file.”

“You'd be fired. Theseus would make sure of it.”

“And you would be dead.” Grindelwald bit back, and Newt fell quiet, “And I think either way, that gives me a win win situation.”

Newt bit his lip, then muttered, “You're disgusting.”

Credence sighed, and Grindelwald looked at him.

“Well? What's your answer? A moment with me alone or Principal Picquery?”

Credence closed his eyes. He clenched his jaw tight. He knew he really didn't have to, a free pass was a free pass after all. Any crimes or misdemeanors on his record would be swept under the rug at Percival's say-so.

But Newt... Credence looked at the boy, seeing Newt looking back at him with teary eyes, mouthing over and over again, “Don't do it. Don't you dare.”

Newt wasn't protected like Credence was. Newt was a smart man, but indecent exposure was a large addition to anyone's records, even a straight A student. Credence didn't think _anyone_ would be able to bounce back from something like that, especially considering that he had transferred from England to here Senior year. If Grindelwald went through with his threat... Newt could very well be facing the Thinning.

With a deep sigh, Credence briefly begged Percival and Newt for forgiveness in his head. He looked up at Grindelwald, forcing himself to meet his eyes, and said, “Anything you want to do to me, I'm yours.”

Grindelwald's smile was vicious. Newt shouted, “No! Don't, Credence!”

“Good choice, boy.” Grindelwald chuckled, before turning to Newt, “You. Out.”

“B-but--”

“Get out, Newt.” Credence said, looking at the boy with a shaky smile on his face, “It's okay. I'll be okay.”

Newt looked into Credence's eyes, tried to find some sort of reassurance, then he ducked his head and got up from his chair, unlocking the office door and bolting. Credence was glad he left. It would make the rest of this easier.

“From now on, Credence, you're mine,” Grindelwald sneered.

The next day when Newt saw Credence, he tried to ask him about what happened with Grindelwald, if he was okay. Credence, however, didn't seem too keen on talking about it, and begged Newt to just leave it alone.

“I don't want to think about it anymore, okay? I did what I had to.” Credence murmured as they walked into the school.

“You didn't have to do anything, Credence,” Newt said, taking Credence's hand in his own and keeping him close, “You could have let him put whatever he wanted on my record. I just... I wish he didn't...”

“Please,” Credence begged, looking at Newt, “Let's just forget it ever happened.”

With a sigh, Newt nodded and lowered his eyes. They split off to find their own classes, looking forward to seeing each other again at lunch. All throughout class, both boys were distracted. Newt was caught 'daydreaming' multiple times, while Credence slipped under his teacher's radar just due to how unnoticeable he was.

By the time lunch rolled around, Credence bolted from his fourth period class, intent on finding Newt and just holding him for a while. Although he didn't want to talk about it at all, he couldn't stand being alone after sleeping with that man. He was terrified to see Percival. He was scared the man would smell it on him.

But even though he arrived just outside of Newt's classroom in record time, he didn't see the boy. Frowning, Credence looked up and down the hall, peered back into the classroom, then started to wander aimlessly, searching for his partner. The halls began to empty, the rest of the students filing into the cafeteria to get their lunch, but Credence had yet to find Newt.

Five minutes turned into ten and Credence was beginning to freak out. He checked bathrooms, he checked the nurse's office, he even peeked into Percival's classroom, luckily not alerting the man to his presence. He knew Newt didn't go to the cafeteria—they always went together. _Always_.

And then, a horrible thought sprung into his mind. Maybe Newt was avoiding him. Maybe he was disgusted by the idea that Credence was an unfaithful slut and didn't want anything else to do with him. Maybe Percival will do the same. Maybe he'll toss him to the wolves, let him fail his 10-241, and let him be walked to the Thinning like a pig going to the slaughter. He had tears in his eyes when he finally found Newt, but he didn't shoot forward to grab him. Instead, Credence scrambled backwards and ducked behind the nearest trash bin, covering his mouth with his hands.

Newt was there, but so was Grindelwald, and it looked like they weren't having a friendly conversation.

“If you know what's good for you, Scamander, you'll break up with Credence.” Grindelwald threatened, his voice a cold hiss, “You'll leave him and you won't lay a finger on him again.”

“He's _my_ boyfriend,” Newt argued, sounding just as pissed, “You can't tell me to break up with my bloody boyfriend!”

“I can and I have, and if you do not comply, I'll make sure you'll regret it.” Grindelwald growled. Credence felt his heart leap to his throat. He prayed that Newt would just say okay and go along with it, prayed that he would get himself out from under Grindelwald's thumb. He couldn't live with himself if Newt died because of _him_.

But unfortunately, Newt had other plans, “Excuse me, Mr. Grindelwald, but you don't seem like a man to go against your own word. Credence did what he had to yesterday, but the only reason why he touched _you_ was because he loves _me_. If you put _anything_ on my records, Credence wouldn't be the only one you lose.”

Grindelwald didn't respond, and from the sound of it, Newt was walking away. Credence closed his eyes tight, screamed in his own head and squeezed his hands into fist. Damnit, Newt! Didn't he realize what he was doing to himself?!

He went ramrod stiff when Grindelwald moodily stomped by his hiding spot, too angry to even notice Credence there. He stayed still until the man vanished around the corner, then quickly got up and ran after Newt. He found the auburnet just in the other hall, and without any preemptive warning, Credence grabbed Newt by the wrist, spun him around, and kissed him hard. Newt squeaked in confusion, his eyes wide. He stumbled backwards a few steps, caught his balance, and put his hands on Credence's hips.

As soon as Credence pulled away, he pulled Newt into a tight hug, and the boy laughed and asked, “So you hear that, did you?” Credence nodded against Newt's shoulder, and Newt wrapped his arms around him, “I'm sorry. I hope I didn't worry you.”

“You did,” Credence grumbled angrily, pulling away from the hug and shoving at the boy, although it wasn't rough at all, “What are you doing, Newt? Why didn't you just say you'd break up with me?”

“Because I'm not going to!” Newt huffed, grabbing Credence by his hands and pulling him closer, “This is the most fun I've had in my _life,_ Credence. And I... I don't want to give it up. Give _you_ up.” Newt pressed a kiss to his lips, then whispered, “Besides, who else is going to be foolish enough to let a headache like me into their lives?”

“Shut up,” Credence pouted, pressing his forehead against Newt's and closing his eyes, “You're amazing, Newt. We both love you.”

Newt laughed a little, then whispered, “I'm pretty sure _he_ only deals with me because _you_ deal with me.”

“That's not true,” Credence smiled, only for it to grow sullen and fall completely, “But he's going to hate me when he finds out what happened... what I did... He's going to be so angry.”

“Yeah, angry at Grindelwald, not you.” Newt reassured him, squeezing Credence's hands, “You did that for me, and I appreciate it, Newt. He'll see that. He'll still love you.”

Credence shook his head, muttering, “I don't know.... I just... I just don't want to tell him. Please? Can it be our secret?”

Newt sighed, then kissed him one more time before whispering, “Alright. It's our secret. But you have to promise me that you _will_ tell him. He deserves to know.”

“Okay... Just not yet.” Credence closed his eyes, enjoying their closeness, letting his confidence in this relationship build him up again.

He kept it from Percival for two more weeks. Examination day was coming up, and Credence was scared that if he told him, he would lose his free pass. He didn't think Percival was that sort of man, but he also wasn't sure that Percival would let Credence's unfaithfulness slide. However, the longer he held onto it, the more paranoid he became. Although the three of them played together constantly, Credence was scared. Newt urged him to just come out with it, and Credence kept reassuring him that he would, just not yet.

And it seemed like Newt was done waiting. At the end of one of their 'tutoring sessions', Newt gave Credence an odd look just as he was buttoning his shirt, then promptly said, “I'm sorry, Credence, but this is for your own good.”

Credence's gaze darted up to Newt, alarmed, and he scrambled to Newt to try and shut him up before he could say anything, but Newt managed to look Percival in the eye and say, “Grindelwald blackmailed Credence into having sex with him.”

“Newt!” Credence shouted, tears coming to his eyes. He didn't even want to look at Percival. He didn't want to see the kind of expression he was making.

In a quiet, calm voice, Percival asked him, “Is this true?”

Credence could only close his eyes and nod.

Percival sucked in a sharp breath, Credence cringed, and Newt added, “It was my fault. Grindelwald... he caught us after school. We weren't... in the best shape, and he assumed that Credence and I were getting intimate on school grounds. He said... He said he would put it on our records unless Credence... Unless...”

“Oh, God,” Percival breathed, and Credence could feel tears gather at the corners of his eyes, “Why didn't you tell me?”

“I-I was scared...” Credence admitted, still not lifting his head, “I d-didn't want you to know.”

Percival took in a shaking breath, and he put a hand on Credence's back. “Tell me what he did to you.”

Credence whimpered, a few tears falling, and he shook his head. Newt reached out and took his hands, whispering, “It's okay, Credence. We're not mad. We just want to know.”

Gasping, Credence glanced up at Newt, and then nervously looked at Percival, sobbing when he saw only worry in the man's eyes. There was anger, definitely, but all Percival was giving him support right now. He moved closer to them, allowing them to wrap him up in his arms, and he said, “Nothing bad, I promise. I t-told him I was sore—that Newt... made me sore. He was... upset, but he just... he...” Credence gulped, shuddered, and muttered, “He only used my mouth. It was nothing bad.”

“Credence,” Percival sighed, tucking his head underneath his chin and rubbing his back, “If that man ever lays his hand on you, you tell me right away. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes, sir.” Credence responded, closing his eyes.

“And Newt... Thank you for telling me.” Percival added, only to immediately follow it up with, “But you shouldn't have broken your promise to Credence like that.”

“He wasn't going to tell you!” Newt huffed, and Percival wrapped an arm around him as well, hugging the two of them.

“Just think,” Percival whispered to the two of them, a smile on his lips, “Examination day is only a week away. After that, you'll never have to see that scum again.”

“I'm looking forward to it,” Newt smirked. After a moment, he shifted a bit, then muttered, “But... I'm going to miss this.”

Credence glanced up at him, frowning, and he murmured, “It doesn't have to end with Graduation.”

“But... Percival said it wasn't permanent?”

“I said it didn't have to be permanent.” Percival countered, lifting a brow, “I'm rather well-off, Newton. I was going to support Credence, but if you'd like to tag along... I think I could handle the two of you.”

“I don't know, I don't think you'll get a lot of sleep,” Newt said honestly, and Credence began to snicker.

“I could sit back and watch you two all day. Don't worry about me.” Percival grinned, imagining it for a moment. Then, he kissed the both of them on their foreheads before he pulled away, “Now go. No more visits until Examination Day, do you understand me? You both need to study. You especially, Credence.”

Credence only rolled his eyes and smiled a little, then murmured, “Do I really have to, Mr. Graves?”

“Mmm, I just don't want it to seem suspicious, my boy.” Percival grinned, giving him one more kiss, “Now get out before I have enough energy for a second round.”

The two of them laughed, put themselves together, and left soon after. Percival watched them go, then his smile dropped and he went to his seat. Pulling out his tablet, Percival began to work. If that bastard was going to mess with his boys, then he was going to make sure he gets his comeuppance.

For the rest of the week and the days leading up to Examination Day, Newt and Credence merely went home after school. Newt put himself into his studies whenever he wasn't distracted with the thoughts of Credence and Percival pressing up against. Credence spent his last days with his step mother just trying to get by without incurring her wrath. School became more tense the closer to Examination day they got. Campus police were setting up the entrance booths, the walkways, and they began to stand in on classes, lingering in the back of the rooms. Credence tried even harder to remain unnoticed, keeping his head ducked down and his eyes on his own notebook. Newt, on the other hand, took their presence in stride. It was just like the Plague Doctors making their rounds. Luckily, Newt wasn't about to be diagnosed with autism and killed.

Even though they couldn't see Percival, Credence and Newt still saw each other. However, with Examination day looming over them, their meetings were less intimate and more emotional. Newt was terrified and Credence was not, but he understood the fear all too weird. They sat together as close as they can, even if Grindelwald was around, watching them, and they shared tender kisses when either one of them became too stressed.

But when Examination day came rolling around, Newt and Credence woke up like it was any other day. They walked to school, Credence arriving before Newt, and walked with one another to the front entrance to the school where a line had accumulated. There were five booths, each one with an officer behind it, verifying the attending students and patting them down to ensure there was no contraband. The line moved slowly, and Credence and Newt couldn't help but clasp their hands together. Newt was shaking. Credence was just hoping this day would be over already.

They reached the booths. Credence walked up and let the officer check him in, scanning his thumbprint, his iris, and taking a brief blood sample. The officer waited for a moment, double checking his records, then nodded and said, “You'll be in Ms. Goldstein's class for testing. Move along.”

Newt, meanwhile, went through the same process with a nervous air. The officer finished up the samples, then told him, “You will be in Mr. Graves' class for testing. Get to it.”

“Thank you,” Newt mumbled, ducking his head and stepping away. Credence looked back at him, a concerned look in his eyes, but he couldn't wait any longer. The officers were moving the students along quickly, trying to get every in the classroom within the hour so that they had more time for their test. As Credence vanished down a hall, Newt offered a minute wave, then walked towards Percival's class, brows furrowed. He would do fine, he told himself. He studied for this. This was what he was good at.

On his way, he saw Grindelwald watching the students from his window. They met eyes for a brief moment as Newt passed. Grindelwald only smirked at him.

He arrived to Percival's class quietly, not daring to disrupt the atmosphere in the room. Percival was leaning against his desk, his eyes glued to Newt as he found a seat near the front. Officers were standing in the back, and Newt felt his stomach flip when he realized they were armed.

As he settled in his seat, he glanced up at Percival. The teacher only offered him a brief nod, and then turned his attention back to the door when someone else entered.

They sat in silence for ten more minutes, and then the bell rang.

The doors locked. The lights dimmed. And Percival pushed himself up from his desk.

“Good morning, students,” He greeted them with little emotion, “Let me make this brief. Today, you will be taking the 10-241. This test can either ensure your graduation, or your failure. You will have two hours to complete this test. Your grades... will be final.” Percival cleared his throat, then began to pace, “This test isn't meant to trick you. It isn't meant to deceive. If you don't understand one question, take your time, and come back to it later. Every student in this room has had thirteen years of education, of practice, and of experience. You have all taken this test before. It is familiar to you. Don't let it catch you off guard.” Percival glanced to Newt, then lifted a hand, “Please, pick up your tablets. Your time starts now.”

Newt ducked his head and focused on the tablet immediately, going through the first fifteen questions in a breeze. When he started to get to the more complicated ones, he took his time. He double checked his answers, made sure everything was perfect, and that no digit or chemical compound was out of place. An hour and a half later, Newt was finishing his test and setting the tablet back down on his desk.

In Ms. Goldstein's classroom, a similar introduction was said. Goldstein, too, paced the front of her room, although her voice was filled with more emotion than Percival's. “This test won't be easy, but I believe that each and every one of you have the knowledge to get through it. Now pick up your tablets and let's begin.”

Credence hunched over his tablet, barely lifting it from the table. He took his time on every question, genuinely attempting to get a good score, but also because he knew that if he went too quickly, it would only be suspicious. He kept an eye on his classmates, counting them off as each one of them finalized their last question and set the tablets down. He waited until the fifth one finished, then hurried through the rest of his test. In an hour and forty-six minutes, Credence completed his test.

They boys sat in tense silence, waiting for the grades to come through. The teachers paced their rooms, a tablet in their hands, waiting for the list.

It came with a delicate bell chime, as if this was something to look forward to. In Ms. Goldstein's class, the woman let out a shuddered breath, and looked up at her students with wet eyes. In Percival's class, he wasted no time in reading the names off.

“Donna Farfield,” Percival announced, and the officers immediately stepped forward to the horrified girl, grabbing her by the arms and shoving her out of the room.

“Evan Stevenson,” Ms. Goldstein said, her hands shaking when her student was torn from his seat and thrown to the door.

“Christine Baker,” Percival stated next, flinching when the girl began to scream. The students all turned to watch as the girl put up a fight, punching one officer in the jaw and kicking the other in the groin. She tried to make a run for it, but the door opened and another officer was stepping in, pressing the business end of a tazer to her side. Christine crumpled to the ground with a mundane grunt, and the officer dragged her out. Newt slowly turned back in his seat, eyes wide. This was horrifying.

“Delilah Stone,” Ms. Goldstein said, squeezing her eyes shut when the girl began to sob. She didn't put up a fight, she just let the officers grab her and drag her away. Credence closed his eyes when the door slammed shut. It was so hard to watch them go.

“And finally,” The teachers announced to their classroom, pausing as they read the last name once, twice, then a third time.

Ms. Goldstein tried to steel herself, tried to stand up straight as she read, “Christian Mellark.”

Percival, on the other hand, staggered backwards and into his desk, his brows furrowing. The students waited anxiously, a few of them murmuring to one another, and Newt bit his bottom lip, wondering if he was okay. Percival looked up, looking bewildered, and his eyes settled on Newt. And at that point, Newt knew it wasn't going to be okay.

“Newton Scamander.” Graves read, his voice hollow and his skin gone pallid. Newt blinked at him, processed what had just happened, and he felt his mouth fall open to protest. Nothing came from him, however. He jumped when the officers grabbed him by the arms, but he only walked when they led him to the door. Just as he was exiting the room, he could hear Percival tell the rest of the students “You're all free to go to the recreation hall.”

Newt felt like he had just slipped outside of his own body, detached from his physical being and merely floating along, watching himself be lead away. By the time he made it to the line of failing students, a whopping fifteen in total, a commotion was coming up behind them.

“Let me through, let me through!” A familiar voice growled, shoving officers away until he reached the one standing beside Newt. Percival looked absolutely disheveled, not at all the suave man he always was. As he approached the guard, he immediately declared, “Newton Scamander has been the best student in all of his classes. This grade—it must be a mistake. There has to have been a—a glitch!”

The officer stood there silently for a moment, considering Percival's words, and then reluctantly pressed his fingers to his earpiece.

“Sir,” The officer said, “One of the faculty members is here trying to argue a student's grade. Can we double check the final grade for Newton Scamander?”

Silence. Static. And then a click followed by Grindelwald's grainy voice.

“There was no mistake. Continue with the Thinning.”

Newt shuddered, looking up when Percival grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him close.

“I'll figure this out,” Percival promised him, looking into Newt's eyes, “I promise. You'll be okay.”

Newt could only nod dumbly, his mind in too many places at once to really answer, and before he knew it, he and fourteen other students were being led down the halls and towards their death. Percival watched him go for only a second, then turned and vanished down the hall.

Making his way to his classroom, Percival took out his phone and dialed Theseus' number, having it ring twice before the man picked up.

“Percy?”

“Something's happening. Newt failed his test.” Percival said quickly, and he heard Theseus suck in a sharp breath. “Get your people on this. I'll try to buy him some time.”

“Okay.” Theseus answered, hanging up soon after. Percival continued to walk, taking a brief glance forward, then back, then went to the nearby fire alarm and yanked it.

Newt gasped when a sharp ringing echoed through the halls, just barely loud enough to permeate through the thick metal door he and the fourteen others had to step through. He was halfway naked as well, the officers having told them to strip.

Credence, on the other hand, was in the recreation hall, waiting in the corner for Newt and Percival to show up. They really shouldn't have been any later than him. His heart jumped into his throat when the alarms went off.

Credence's brow furrowed when the officers came into the recreation area, demanding everyone stay calm and stay in the recreation hall until they figured out what was going on. Credence tucked himself further into the corner of the room, slowly beginning to panic. Did they catch on to Credence and Percival's agreement? Did they realize Newt was in on it as well?

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't see Theseus leave the recreation hall in a rush.

Percival got to his classroom and pulled out his laptop, putting it on his desk and immediately bringing up files. Newt's grades were stored in his hard drive not only for his class, but for all of Newt's classes. He attached the information to an email and sent it off to the Principal, writing briefly, “This student has just been marked as a failure on the 10-241. According to his grades, him failing this test is extremely unlikely and suspicious. I demand a review of the student's grades.”

He sent it, took the same pictures, and started another email.

“Father,” Percival started, his brow furrowing, “I know I have already asked this from you this year, but please consider my request. This student did not pass his 10-241 even though his grades throughout the year reflect his intelligence. I fear there is a mistake in the system. Please, all I'm asking is for one more pass.”

The Principal didn't email him back as quickly as his father did. Percival bit his bottom lip as he skimmed his email first.

“Percival. I cannot change a grade that has already been processed. However, if you genuinely think that there has been a mistake, I will personally look into the system and will verify. The Thinning can only be delayed for so long, however.”

Percival cursed under his breath, then opened the email from the Principal, a much more hopeful message inside.

“Mr. Graves. I can see why you're concerned. For a student to perform well throughout the year only to fail the 10-241... it is definitely abnormal. I will review the grades and will be in touch.”

Percival sighed, dropped down into his chair and ran his palms over his eyes. He could only hope this would be enough.

His phone rang. He answered.

“This is Graves,” He said without looking at the caller ID.

“Percival, what the _hell_ is going on?” Theseus spat through the speaker, and Percival's brows furrowed.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, sitting upright, and Theseus made a strained noise.

“These—These grades! More than a fourth of them have been tampered with!” Theseus exclaimed, and Percival sucked in a sharp breath, “Students with less than 75 percent on their final grades have passed, students that have gotten 98, they've been failed--”

“But what about Newt? What's his final grade?” Percival pressed, and Theseus cursed as he looked for it.

“Newt... Newt... Newt...” He mumbled, stopping when he found it with a victorious, “Here. Newton Scamander. Examination score: 87 percent. Final grade: 83 percent.”

“So he passed,” Percival murmured, his brows furrowed. He knew about free passes, he used them for Credence for the past however many years, but he never heard of someone failing a passing student.

“What do I do?” Theseus asked, and Percival rapped his fingers against the tabletop as he thought.

“Send me his grade. And a few other students. I'll forward it to the Principal and see what she can do.” Percival decided, and when Theseus confirmed with an okay, he hung up and turned back to his computer.

“Percival,” President Picquery wrote to him, “It looks like it is not only this student that has been improperly graded. We're looking into this further.”

Percival sighed, mussing up his hair once more, and then wrote to his father again.

“Father, I need to make sure that the student Credence Barebone will not be discovered.”

He didn't get a response back for a few minutes. That made him anxious.

Theseus managed to send the grades through to Percival, and Percival quickly forwarded them to the President. She sent back a very brief, “The Thinning is on hold until further notice. The school is on lock down.”

Good. This was good.

Percival got up from his seat, grabbed his laptop, and left his classroom. He headed for the recreation hall, pausing outside to make sure Credence was inside. They met eyes for a moment, and Percival tapped his lips, gesturing for him to remain quiet. Credence gave a minute nod, then glanced back towards the officers when they began to speak again.

Percival left the recreation hall. His phone buzzed with a new message—an email from his father.

“Call me.” Was all it said. Percival felt his stomach drop.

Ducking into the faculty bathroom, Percival dialed his father's number and waited. It rang exactly once before the man picked up.

“Percival... We've run into an issue.”

His phone dinged with a new email, and he put his father on speaker to read it. It was from Picquery, and it wasn't any better than what his father was telling him.

“Tell me this issue can be fixed.” Percival demanded, opening Picquery's email. He skimmed the lines, his eyes slowly widening, and he urged, “ _Please_ tell me this will be fixed!”

“I'm sorry. I can't keep them both alive.” His father said apologetically, and Percival cursed, “If I release Scamander, then I'll have to give up _all_ of the incorrect grades. If I keep Barebone alive, then Scamander will go.”

“There has to be another way,” Percival begged, but he knew there wasn't. He was caught between a rock and a hard place, and now Theseus was calling him too. “I have to go.” He told his father, ending that call and picking up another.

“Theseus,” He greeted.

“Percival, oh God, please tell me you're fixing this,” Theseus sobbed, sounding genuinely distraught. Graves squeezed his eyes shut, pacing the room.

“I'm working on it--”

“No! Don't give me that political bullshit, Percival! Tell me you're going to save my baby brother!” Theseus demanded. Percival groaned, pacing the bathroom back and forth, back and forth, and then shouted and slammed his fist against the bathroom mirror.

“Theseus! I. Am. Working on it.” He growled, “Let me do this. Trust me.”

Theseus was silent for a long moment, but eventually he relented. “If my brother doesn't come out of there alive--”

“I know. Okay? I know.” Percival muttered, hanging up soon after. He regarded Picquery's email once again, feeling his headache grow.

“Percival, we are in the process of fixing this issue. So far, there have been six discrepancies. We will keep you posted.”

Percival paced the bathroom a few more times, trying to decide what to do, trying to choose the right thing...

With a heavy heart and a prayer for forgiveness, Percival called his father once more.

The school was in an uproar. With proof that grades had been tampered with for nearly a decade, citizens began to question those in charge of the tests, wondering about their validity. Multiple politicians stepped forward to speak about the subject, even Mary Lou took to the podium. Percival exited the bathroom to witness the consequences of his actions.

Exiting the Execution Hall, Newt stumbled into his brother's arms, sobbing into his chest. From over his older brother's shoulder, Newt looked at Percival, the tears in his eyes thick, but the emotion in them grateful. Percival tried to smile at him, to reassure him that everything was fine.

And then the officers began leading three other students towards the Execution Hall. In the middle walked Credence, his face grey and his eyes dull. Newt grew alarmed the moment he saw Credence, and he tore away from his brother's arms to try and grab Credence. The officers, however, only shoved him back.

“Credence!” Newt called out, horrified, “Credence!”

Percival bowed his head, clenching his jaw tight, and watched as Credence and the other two students were lead into the Execution Hall. With an air of finality, the door closed, and the Thinning would continue.

Credence was forced to strip, was hosed down like some animal, and then put in a hospital gown before he was lead to a row of chairs, some filled with students already, others waiting to be filled. Credence was shoved down into one of the chairs and bound to it by the wrists.

He didn't look up until someone was standing in front of him. When he did, he saw it was only Grindelwald.

“What a shame to see you here,” He muttered, although he didn't look disappointed at all, “It was supposed to be your little boyfriend, you know. But I guess I'll just have to improvise.”

Credence closed his eyes, bowed his head, and decided to just face his end in silence.

“I will personally see to your injection,” Grindelwald mentioned, holding up a vicious looking needle attached to what looked like a gun, the chamber holding a luminescent blue substance.

“Close your eyes, boy,” Grindelwald urged, putting a hand on his cheek to keep him steady, lining the needle up to his neck with the other, “And take a long, deep breath.”

As the needle sunk into his skin and the liquid filled his veins, Grindelwald leaned in close and whispered into his ear, “I'll take care of you now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or kudo!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Two lovely boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276506) by [Kaleido_dance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleido_dance/pseuds/Kaleido_dance)




End file.
